Your Savior
by chocogreen
Summary: This story is about Gary Oak and Misty Waterflower. They meet each other while Misty's traveling to Pastoria City to meet Crasher Wake. Gary and Misty will have to save the world together with Ash, Dawn and Brock. Egoshipping and a bit Pearlshipping
1. A new journey begins

Disclaimers: I do NOT own pokémon or any of these characters. This is fanmade!

'..' talking  
".." thinking

Daisy: 24  
Violet: 22  
Lily: 20  
Misty: 17

**Chapter 1: A new journey begins**

**Saffron City train station:**  
'You really don't have to like worry Misty,' Daisy said to her baby sister. The gym will be like just fine when you're gone.

'I don't know,' Misty mumbled. 'What if..' Her sister interrupted her again to reassure her that everything would be okay. Daisy smiled and Misty noticed that she had the same eye color as her oldest sister, leaf green. She sighed and walked into the train station while her sister waved goodbye. Although it was only 6 o'clock in the morning there were a lot of people waiting for their train. Misty found a bench and sat down while holding her little Azurill in her arms. It had been almost four years now since she last saw a sign of Tracey, Brock and Ash. Sometimes she missed the good old days but she couldn't complain. She loved being a gym leader and right now she was going to meet another gym leader of Sinnoh, Crasher Wake, who lived in Pastoria City. Misty started to look around and noticed that there were a lot of business people in Saffron, something she had never really paid attention to until now.

'The Magnet Train to Goldenrod City – Johto has just arrived at platform 4,' a voice said trough the speakers. Azurill jumped to the ground and started to push Misty's suitcase, trying to get it any further. She smiled at the sight of her little Pokémon and took her suitcase and bag while it followed her.

'Ticket please,' a man said while he watched the little Azurill who was walking around in circles.

'Azurill, come back here,' Misty ordered while she gave the man her ticket. The train was pretty full but after a while she managed to find an empty seat. She had one hour to do nothing at all right now and she was checking her bag to see if she had everything she needed for her journey while Azurill fell asleep in her lap. "When I arrive at Goldenrod I have to take the bus to Olivine City and then I'll have to take the SS Anna to Canalave City and then I guess I'll take Lapras and we'll go over the sea to Jubilife City." Misty sighed while she read her plans. "Then I'll have to sit in the bus for three more hours to Pastoria City." She looked at her watch and saw it was 6.30h. 'Great,' she mumbled. 'I won't be in Pastoria until 5'o clock in the afternoon or something like that.' She watched out of the window and saw a swarm of Beedrills. The goose bumps on her arms showed her fear of the bugpokémon. But the train was much faster so after two minutes she thought it was save to look out the window again. She saw many fields and forests and sometimes a city while she was thinking about the past.

**Flashback: 4 years ago:**

'Here you are Misty,' Tracey said with a smile on his face. Misty held a little Azurill in her hands. 'Azu, Azu' the little Pokémon screamed.

'Wow Misty, he can scream as hard as you,' Ash laughed while she stuck out her tongue.

'Don't you have a Snorlax who can barely eat as much as you?' she teased him. They all started to laugh while the little Azurill cuddled himself in Misty's arms.

'So when are you guys going to leave for Sinnoh?' Tracey asked Brock and Ash.

'Probably in a few weeks,' Ash answered. 'It's great to be back and my mum is happy too but I can't wait to go on a new adventure.'

'Still the same old Ash' Tracey said as they walked trough Professor Oak's garden.

**End of flashback**

'Excuse me, miss.' Misty opened her eyes to see an old man tapping her shoulder. 'We're in Goldenrod City and since your Azurill started to jump around I thought it wanted to wake you up,' he smiled.

'I must have fallen asleep,' Misty answered. 'Thanks,' she said to the old man while she grabbed her suitcase and Azurill ran behind her with her bag.

'Children,' the man's wife said as they saw Misty running outside.

Misty ran outside, just in time to catch the bus to Olivine City. 'I'm sorry,' she said to the bus driver who had waited for her. She got an empty seat at the back and took Azurill in her arms. 'The next time I fall asleep, you can use your watergun on me,' she said to the Pokémon who looked at his master in disbelieve. He was only allowed to use his watergun when his master was in her badingsuit. The windows of the bus were so clean that Misty could see her own reflection in it. Boy, she sure had changed over the years. Inside she still was the tomboy she once had been but on the outside she was a young woman now. Her hair didn't have 'the color of a carrot' anymore like Ash once said when he was making fun of her. It was like the flame of a Charmander and as smooth as summer cherries. Her green eyes looked like the leaves in the trees which the bus passed by and she had womanly curves now. She didn't know what the weather would be like on her journey so she wore a black, knee-length short with a black top and a blue jacket that matched with her blue sneakers. About half an hour later she arrived in Olivine City and stepped on the SS Anna to Canalve City.

**5 Hours later: Route 218:**

'I know you don't like going into your pokéball but you really have to go in it, Azurill,' Misty said to her Pokémon who hide himself behind some bushes. Lapras laughed as she saw her trainer running and screaming. 'Azurill, it's just that you might fall of when we're riding on Lapras.' He took a look at the big waves around his friend and he jumped into Misty's arms. He wasn't scared of the water, he just didn't like the big waves since he was a little Pokémon. Misty walked back to Lapras while she put her pokéballs in her suitcase along with her bag. 'Are you sure you can hold this too?' she teased her while she pulled out a rope. 'Lap, Laaap', she answered while Misty ordered her to get out the water. After she was sure that her suitcase couldn't fall off she and Lapras went straight ahead to Jubilife City.

**Jubilife City bus station: 4.00 pm:**

'What do you mean? There are no busses going to Pastoria City?' Misty yelled at the man behind the desk.

'I'm sorry Miss Waterflower, I know that you ordered a ticket but..'

'But what?' Misty screamed. 'I have a job you know, I have to go to Pastoria City!' She was starting to lose her patience with the man. 'Can't you give me a taxi?' she asked him.

'I'm afraid we're not able to give you a tax…' The man got interrupted again by Misty.

'Fine, I'll just walk then!'. Misty stamped out of the building holding her suitcase in one hand and her bag in the other. 'Unbelievable!' she screamed while a few people turned around to look at her. She still had the same temper. Her Vaporeon came out of the building with Azurill on her back and she pushed with her nose on Misty's shoulder while Azurill jumped off and took Misty's bag. 'What are you two doing?' Misty asked while she saw that her Pokémon took something out of her bag. She took the town map from the ground and sighed. 'I guess we'll be there by midnight or so..' Vaporeon and Azurill replied with a gentle cry as they followed Misty to Oreburgh City.

**Oreburgh City: 6.00 pm:**

'If you don't have a bike then you can't go to Hearthome City this way miss,' a man said to Misty while she stood outside of the market. 'But if you have a flying Pokémon, he can always take you there.'

Misty thanked the man as she went to the Pokémon center. She only had one Pokémon that could fly but she had left it at the gym. Luckily she could sent a Pokémon home to get one in return. She called the gym with the videophone and after a few seconds someone picked up.

'You're speaking to Violet Waterflower from the Cerulean Gym' a voice answered as Misty saw her sister with her beautiful indigo colored hair and dark brown eyes.

'Hey, Violet it's me Misty,' she replied.' 'Hey it's like Misty!' she screamed while Misty saw some pink and blonde hairs appear next to her sister.

'Are you already in Pastoria City?' Lily asked.

'No, I'm not. There were no busses leaving Jubilife City and I had to go on foot but I was wondering if I could send you guys a Pokémon so that I could get Togekiss back?' Misty asked.

'Sure Misty,' Daisy said. 'Togekiss has been really lonely since you're gone, like I wondered why you didn't like take him with you in the first place.'

'I know, I know,' Misty said. 'It's just because I'm going to a water Pokémon gym, I only brought water Pokémon with me.'

'Can we have like Seadra?' Lily suddenly asked. 'We're like going to do a show and we can sure like use her.'

'Okay, Misty said while she lay the Pokéball on the machine. A few minutes later she called out her Togekiss and ordered Vaporeon and Azurill back in their pokéballs. This time Azurill almost ran into his pokéball, he was afraid of heights. 'Hey there buddy' Misty said while she patted Togekiss on one of his wings. She had to let her Togetic go when they found a bunch of Togepi's, but one day her Togetic flew around the gym and a year later she made him evolve into a Togekiss. She smiled at the sight of her Pokémon stretching out his wings while she thought back of the little egg she carried with her for days.

**A few hours later:**

'You can land over there,' Misty said to her Togekiss while she saw Hearthome City out of the air. Togekiss landed in a park and several people watched over to see the landing. 'Thanks for the ride my friend,' she said while she lay on his back and patted his side. She jumped off and ordered him to go back into his pokéball. 'Now get some rest,' she murmured. As soon as Togekiss was in his pokéball, Azurill came out of his. 'You know, I think you're spending too much time with Psyduck,' Misty giggled as she called out her Vaporeon. 'Would you mind carrying Azurill until we are in Pastoria City?' Misty asked while she was still dragging her suitcase and her bag behind her. 'Eoon, eooon,' Vaporeon said while Azurill jumped on his best friend's back.

**Around 9.00 pm:**

'I'm glad I put on a jacket this morning,' Misty said while she pulled the jacket more tightly around her. 'Are you guys still okay?' She said as she looked over to her Pokémon. Vaporeon was still awake, it probably slept during the flight over to Hearthome City but Azurill was energetic as always, and was now almost falling asleep. 'Maybe it's better if you go back into your pokéball,' Misty said to Azurill who didn't complain just because he was so tired. 'Now it's just the two of us,' the redhead smiled at her Vaporeon who walked a little closer to her master now. After another two hours of walking it was pitch black outside. 'I'm glad that you're with me,' Misty said to her Pokémon. 'You know, I've never really traveled alone before. I always had my friends with me. Ash, Brock, Tracey..' A little tear ran down her cheek while they walked further into the darkness.

**One hour later:**

'It can't be much farther now,' Misty said to Vaporeon. She looked tired and Misty was scared to walk alone in the woods but she didn't have the heart to keep her Vaporeon from sleeping. She crouched down and smiled. 'You know what, I have an idea. If I carry you then I'm not alone and you can sleep, okay?' she asked. 'Vaaap,' Vaporeon said as her master took her in her arms. 'Sweet dreams' she whispered into her ear while she walked further and further. She could still remember the day she got her Vaporeon.

**Flashback: 1.5 years ago:**

'Bill, why did you make me come to the Cerulean Cape anyway?' Misty asked while she walked into the Pokemaniac's house.

'I have a surprise for you Misty,' he said with a smile on his face. They walked through the kitchen and finally stopped when they were in the garden. Misty saw a Leafeon lying in a nest together with two little Eevees. It was the cutest thing Misty had ever seen. 'My Leafeon and Jolteon had a twin, and I want you to have one. This is the girl,' Bill said while he took one Eevee out of the nest. 'Don't worry, Leafeon doesn't mind, her Eevee is now able to stand on her own feet and she knows it'll be in good hands with you. I already told her about the amazing gym leader of Cerulean' he said with a teasing tone.

'This is the best thing you could ever give me, Bill. Thanks a lot,' Misty said while she hugged him and took the little Eevee in her hands.

'I have something else for you,' Bill stated while he was looking for something in his pocket and pulled out a shiny stone. 'It's a dawn stone. It's to evolve that Togetic of yours. And I thought since you were a water Pokémon trainer, you already have water stones at the gym to evolve your Eevee.'

'I don't know what to say,' Misty said while she was still hugging the little Eevee.

'It is your sixteenth birthday you know,' Bill said while he rolled his eyes.

**End of flashback**

Misty snapped out of it. "Is that a fire? I guess it is," Misty thought as she walked in the woods with Vaporeon half asleep in her arms. She wasn't sure about what to do. There was no sign of a City at all and the only human being that was around was now a few feet in front of her. She could see one person sitting around the fire. "Maybe I should make a friendly sound. I don't want to scare anyone away." 'Hello?' Misty said as she walked closer to the fire. The trainer reacted immediately and stood up at once.

'Who's there?' he asked. It was a low, mysterious voice. Misty walked into the dim light of the fire as she introduced herself.

'My name is Misty Waterflower, I'm sorry if I startled youuuu...' Misty took a step back. The person in front of her wasn't a person, it was a Pokémon.

'You don't have to be afraid,' the voice said again while the Pokémon looked at her.

'Who said that?' Misty asked.

'I did,' the voice said as the Pokémon had a strange look in his eyes. 'I'm sorry,' the voice said. 'Maybe you're not familiar with a Pokémon like me. My name is Lucario, I have telepathic powers, that's why you can hear me.' Misty didn't know what to say as she just looked at the Pokémon. 'Waterflower,' Lucario said. 'I know that name. You're from Kanto, the Cerulean gym leader, aren't you?'

'Yes, I am,' she answered while she was wondering if this was even real. '

Is your pokémon okay?' he asked as he pointed at Vaporeon.

'Yes, she's just tired and I didn't like to walk all by myself in the woods.'

'You're just like my master,' he answered. 'He doesn't like to go all by himself in the woods either. He always has a Pokémon with him.'

'Where is your trainer?' Misty said while Lucario told her that she could sit down.

'He went out to find some wood and I'm looking out for thieves who might steal our tent and our bag. Are you travelling too?' he asked while he saw Misty's suitcase standing next to her and her bag on her shoulders.

'Yes, I am. I'm traveling since 6 o'clock this morning and when I arrived in Jubilife there weren't any busses to Pastoria City so I had to walk over here. But my Togekiss flew me from Oreburgh to Hearthome.' Misty smiled at the Pokémon, he made her feel comfortable.

'You have a Togekiss?' Lucario asked while he seemed more interested than before.

'Yes, that's the only non-water type Pokémon I have. I also have my Vaporeon, Azurill, Psyduck, Gyarados and Lapras with me.' The Pokémon nodded as he continued the conversation.

'My master is heading towards Pastoria City too, but we were here in Sinnoh and we've traveled for weeks on foot. Wake expects us tomorrow since he wanted to show us more about water Pokémon. My master is a Pokémon researcher you know. I'm sure that he'd love to look at your Togekiss too, he has never seen one in his life, only a Togepi while he was still a normal trainer and a Togetic when we were at Saida Island.'

'You're going to Crasher Wake too?' Misty asked with a surprised tone which made Vaporeon wake up. 'I'm sorry sweety, go back to sleep,' she whispered in her ear. Vaporeon replied with a yawn and fell asleep instantly.

"She sure loves her Pokémon," Lucario thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a grumbling sound. Misty's head turned as red as her hair. 'Are you hungry?' Lucario asked while he stood up and went to his masters tent.

'A bit,' Misty answered with a shy voice. A few minutes later Lucario came back outside with some fruit and saw the girl lying in the grass with her Vaporeon curled up in her lap.

'Lucario?' his master called.

'Yes master, I'm here and everything is okay. But I must warn you there's a visitor, but she means no harm to us. She's just passing through like we,' he replied with his telepathic powers.

'A visitor?' he saw his master standing in front of him with wood in his hands and Umbreon was standing next to him. Lucarion pointed to the direction where Misty was laying.

'Her name is Misty Waterflower. She was supposed to go to Crasher Wake but there weren't any busses so she walked like we did. When she saw the fire she tought I was a trainer and we started to talk. She really is something, master. Although her Vaporeon was tired and she didn't want to be alone, she carried her Pokémon so it could sleep. She looks a bit like you, she absolutely _loves_her Pokémon.' His master laid down the wood and walked over to the girl.

'She sure has changed,' he murmured.

'What do you mean, master? Do you know this girl?' Lucario asked.

'She's Misty Waterflower, the Cerulean gym leader, isn't she?'

'Yes, master,' Lucario said. 'I thought you just knew her because of your research and all the things you hear from other people. But she doesn't look like someone with a firey temper like you described her, master, her aura is very calm at the moment.'

'That's probably because she's asleep,' his master teased him. 'I'll take her into the tent, we'll sleep outside tonight.' Lucario watched how his master gently lifted up the girl and laid her in the tent while Umbreon followed him and eventually laid himself down next to the fire, a few inches away from Vaporeon. 'You can go and get some sleep now. Umbreon and I will watch over her.'

'As you wish, master Oak,' Lucario said before he returned into his pokéball.


	2. Lucario's discoveries

Disclaimers: I do NOT own pokémon or any of these characters. This is fanmade!

**'...' talking****  
****"..." thinking******

**Misty - 17****  
****Gary - 18**

**Chapter 2: Lucario's discoveries**

**Route 212 around 6.30am:**

Gary went into his tent to get some food for him and his Pokémon as he saw Misty curled up in his blanket. Her long, red hair covered the most of her face but he could still see the calm look upon her face. "Maybe Lucario is right, she seems calm. But I still think that once she's awake and knows that I'm Lucario's trainer she's going to be the same hotheaded girl as she always has been," Gary thought while he examined Misty. She seemed much taller and her tomboyish look was gone, she looked more like a pretty young woman. No, she wasn't pretty, she was _beautiful_. "I have to stop thinking about her like that. She doesn't even know me and I don't know her."

'Is everything alright, master?' Lucario asked when Gary gave him a berry. Gary nodded but he knew that his Pokémon could sense his aura and read his thoughts. He felt something was bothering him but was polite enough not to talk about it. When he gave his other Pokémon food as well he looked over at Umbreon who was playing with Vaporeon. He smiled at the sight of the two Pokémon being friends already. 'They've been playing all morning,' Lucario said while he sat down next to Gary. 'They must like eachother,' Gary replied when he took a bite of an apple.

'Will you help me packing Lucario? But we must be quiet, I don't want to wake Misty up.' Lucario nodded at his master while they stood up and went packing.

**Half an hour later:**

'That doesn't seem okay,' Gary said while he held Vaporeon in his arms. The little Pokémon had hurt her leg while playing and it was bleeding. "Misty's going to kill me for this," Gary thought while he ordered Lucario to get some medicines out of his bag. Vaporeon let out a little cry when Gary was cleaning the wound and wrapping some bandage around it. 'I'll have to take you to the pokécenter little one,' Gary said while he was searching in Misty's bag for her pokéballs. 'Is this yours?' he asked. Vaporeon just nodded and went into her pokéball. 'Lucario, I want you to stay here and watch out for Misty. She'll wake up sooner or later. Just ask her to pack the tent with you and then guide her to Pastoria City. It's about two hours walking from here. I'll take Arcanine and we'll run to Pastoria. I really have to take Vaporeon to a pokécenter,' Gary ordered his pokémon while he lifted his bag and went to Arcanine. 'I'll meet you at the Pokécenter, and if I'm not there you can always find me at the gym.' Lucario saw his master riding off and wondered why he would do so much effort in making sure the Vaporeon was save. He knew his master loved Pokémon but it wasn't his, why didn't he wake up the trainer?

**Route 212: 7.45 am**

'Hmm..' Misty sighed while she turned around. The blanket that was wrapped around her smelled so sweet. It was like the smell of roses with a slight fresh touch in it. Like the wind had gently kissed her face. SPLASH.. Misty was now awake and soaked from top to bottom. 'Azurill, why did you do that?' she yelled at the Pokémon standing next to her. He looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes. 'Right, I told you to use your watergun on me the next time I fell asleep. Don't do that anymore unless we're in a bus or a train and we need to get out,' she said while she hugged the little brat in her arms.

'Is everything ok?' she heard Lucario ask while he stepped into the tent and saw Misty soaked from top to bottom.

'Yes, I'm sorry if I scared you by screaming, Lucario,' she said with a smile on her face. 'When did Azurill get out of his pokéball anyway? And why am I lying in a tent?' she asked.

'Last night you fell asleep and when my master came back he laid you in the tent. He thought it might have been more comfortable for you. Azurill is out of his pokéball for half an hour. He sure is energetic,' he replied.

'So where is your master now?' Misty asked.

'Well about that…' Lucario didn't know how to explain the whole story. 'This morning your Vaporeon and my master's Umbreon were playing and Vaporeon got hurt and…' Lucario got interrupted.

'Vaporeon got hurt?' Misty yelled. 'Where is she? I need to take care of her!'

"She sure is a feisty one" he thought while the girl in front of him tried to get out of the tent. 'Everything's ok with her. My master made sure her paw was ok and he went straight to the Pokécenter in Pastoria City. He told me to look after you and we had to meet up with him at the pokécenter or the gym when you'd wake up.'

'Then we have to get going now!' Misty replied forgetting the fact that she was still wet and that she was standing in a tent.

'We'll go right after you are dressed and we packed the tent,' Lucario said. 'We'll be there in about three hours.'

**Pastoria City – pokécenter 8.00am:**

'Nurse Joy!' Gary screamed as he walked into the pokécenter. Several trainers looked over at him and the hurt Vaporeon in his arms.

'O my…' nurse Joy said as she ordered Chansey to make a room ready for the water Pokémon.

'She got hurt while she was playing with my Umbreon' Gary said when he gave Vaporeon to nurse Joy. 'Her trainer isn't here for the moment but she'll be here in a few hours I guess. I left my Lucario with her to take care of her.'

'Who is her trainer if I may ask, professor Oak?' the nurse asked.

'Misty Waterflower, the Cerulean gym leader.'

'You'll have to fill in some forms but I don't think that anyone will mind that you have someone else her Pokémon. You _are_ a Pokémon professor you know,' she said while she disappeared around the corner.

"Why does everyone treat me different just because I'm a Pokémon professor now," Gary wondered as he walked to the desk to get some forms. "I just hope that Misty doesn't take too long getting here."

**Route 212 8.30 am:**

'You know Lucario, we could go much faster if I just had your pokéball,' Misty said while she ordered Azurill to go back into his pokéball.

'What do you mean?' Lucario asked.

'Well, we could always fly to Pastoria City, it would take about half an hour I guess, but since Togekiss isn't very good at carrying two people for a long distance and at high speed we would still have to walk at least an hour,' Misty sighed. She wanted to go to her Vaporeon as quick as possible.

'You can fly with Togekiss, I'll just run,' Lucario said. 'I am a fast Pokémon you know.' Misty smiled and thanked him while she called out her Togekiss.

'Alright buddy, we just have to fly half an hour, could you make it to Pastoria?' Misty asked while she climbed onto her Togekiss who replied with a Cry. Lucario gave her her suitcase while he took his masters bag and went running to Pastoria City.

"She really loves her Pokémon," he thought. "She treats them more like friends and children, just as my master does…"

**Pastoria City pokécenter 9.10 am:**

Gary woke up as he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. When he looked up he saw Lucario in front of him. 'Master, we're here,' he said while Gary looked for Misty and saw her standing at the desk, talking to nurse Joy. Lucario started talking again about how Misty flew to Pastoria but his master didn't pay any attention to him. He followed Gary's gaze and noticed that he was looking at Misty. No, looking wasn't the right word. He was practically drooling now.

"Ow boy look at those legs," Gary thought. "Damn why did she have to put on a short? And her tight purple top isn't helping either. I'm glad that she's wearing a jacket."

'You shouldn't be checking her out like that master,' Lucario interrupted Gary's thoughts while he pushed his shoulder. They both started to laugh and Gary shook his head.

'You're right, as always, my friend,' he said to his Pokémon.

Vaporeon ran straight into Misty's arms as they both fell to the ground. 'I'm so sorry that I wasn't around sweety,' she said while she started to kiss Vaporeons face and hugged her tightly.

'Umbreee!' Misty saw an Umbreon standing next to her and Vaporeon. He touched Vaporeons face with his nose as he was happy that his friend was ok.

'Hey there,' Misty said while she patted Umbreon on his head. 'So you are my little sweety her new friend.'

'Eoon Eeeoon' Vaporeon and Umbreon replied back.

'I'm sorry if you were concerned about your Pokémon,' a young male voice said. Misty turned around and saw Lucario standing next to his trainer who put out his hand.

"Hmm, I know this guy," Misty thought. Someone opened the door and the wind ruffled trough the trainer's, dark brown, spiked hair. His emerald eyes sparkled in the sunlight coming from a window and the smile on his face made her feel dizzy. She was dazzled by the young man in front of her.

Lucario let out a grin. "I never saw a girl being so intimidated by my master. They always thought he was handsome but no one ever lost her words around him," he thought. Then Misty spotted something on the boy's chest, it was a necklace. A yin and yang necklace to be precise.

'GARY OAK?' Misty yelled as Gary raised an eyebrow.

'Is there something wrong with my name?' he asked playfully as he took Misty's hand to pull her up. An electric shock went through his body. Her hands were as soft as silk.

"I don't believe it. He never seemed like a caring type of person and he just went to the pokécenter with MY Pokémon. And it wasn't even his fault that she got hurt!" Misty thought as she still held Gary his hand, not knowing what to say or do. 'I'm sorry,' she murmured as she noticed that they were still holding hands. Her head turned red and she looked down, not knowing that Gary also was a bit embarrassed for holding her hand.

'No problem,' he answered. They stood there for a few minutes, not knowing what to say to each other until Lucario broke the ice.

'So, are we going to Crasher Wake or not?' he asked while he looked over to Gary.

'I guess so,' he said while he looked over to Misty. 'Would you like to join us?' Before she could even answer his question they saw Umbreon and Vaporeon running outside towards the gym.

'I guess that's a yes,' she smiled.

**Pastoria gym 9.30 am:**

'Misty, there you are!' Wake yelled when he saw Misty entering the gym followed by Gary. 'Your sisters have been calling for hours, they didn't even let me sleep tonight!' he said while he hugged Misty. 'I'm glad that you're finally here. They did say something about the busses from Jubilife City. Are you ok?'

She nodded and pointed with her head in the direction of Gary. 'Thanks to him.' Inside Gary felt his heart pounding much faster, she made it seem like he was her savior or something.

'Professor Oak,' Wake said while they shook hands. 'Please follow my aid, she'll let you know where your rooms are. And before I forget, you can let your water Pokémon swim in the pool over there.' Misty and Gary went over to the pool and called out for their Pokémon. Gyarados, Lapras and Psyduck directly jumped into the pool, Misty was glad that her Psyduck could finally swim. Vaporeon just sat next to Umbreon and Azurill ran to Gary, a reaction she did not expect.

'Azuuuuuu!' he yelled as he jumped into Gary's arms.

'Did you get this Azurill from Tracey?' Gary asked while he hugged the Pokémon.

'Yes, why?'

'I had to feed him back then and we became friends. He can yell even harder now!' Gary laughed. Misty rolled her eyes when Azurill eventually jumped into the water.

'What about your waterpokemon, master?' Lucario asked.

'O yes.' A Blastoise and Kingler joined the other Pokémon in the water and they seemed to get along.

'Please follow me,' an old woman suddenly said. They were all surprised and Umbreon slipped on the wet floor which caused everyone to laugh. Vaporeon ran over to see if her friend was okay.

"They really like each other," Lucario thought as he saw the two Pokémon playing.

**Pastoria City restaurant 1.07 pm:**

'You really didn't have to do this Gary,' Misty said as the waiter went to the kitchen with their orders.

'What do you mean? It's our first day here and I thought it might not be a bad idea if we catch up a little bit,' he answered.

'I don't mind catching up with you, I mind you paying for the meal,' she said as she drank from her water.

'Don't worry about it, I'm Gary Oak you know,' he smiled.

'And you're ego is still as big as ever,' Misty said.

"And you're much more beautiful than ever," Gary thought. He was glad that Lucario wasn't here, he could always know what he was thinking but right know it was best if he didn't. He rolled his eyes as he was thinking about a subject to start the conversation. 'So, you haven't traveled anymore since you came back from Johto?'

'No, not really. I became a gym leader and I really don't have the time to go on new adventures. But this time it's different. I'm here to learn more about water Pokémon. Besides, it doesn't hurt to spend some time out of the gym in a while. What about you?'

'I became a Pokémon professor and now I'm on the road, learning about all sorts of Pokémon in Sinnoh. Crasher Wake asked me to come over because he wanted to talk to me about some special Pokémon,' he said. The conversation went on and after a while they were talking about the past when they were traveling. 'Have you heard anything of Ash lately?'

'Your grandfather told me he was going to the Isshu region,' Misty murmured. 'But that has been about half a year ago and I haven't spoken to him in four years.'

Gary saw the regret in her eyes. She sure missed her best friend. 'It'll be ok,' he said. The sincerity in his voice gave Misty goose bumps. Was this the Gary Oak she had always known? A waitress came to their table and started to talk to Gary.

'I'm sorry but can I have your autograph please?' she asked.

'Sure,' Gary answered while he took out a pen. '_From the handsome professor Gary Oak_' he wrote on a piece of paper and winked. The waitress seemed weak in the knees as she walked back to the kitchen and Gary followed her with his eyes.

"Still the same old Gary," Misty thought. –

"She looks nice but not as nice as Misty… I hope she didn't get offended because I gave this girl my autograph," Gary thought.

**Pastoria Gym 6.00 pm:**

'You're a pain in the ass!' Floatzel looked up as he heard the boy scream.

'And you're an egoistic jerk!' the girl replied.

'My o, my,' his master said. 'I'm going to have my hands full with those two.' Floatzel followed Wake to the pool as he saw that the redhead's face was as red as her hair. She looked furious.

'Who do you think you are, trying to evolve MY Psyduck,' Misty yelled.

'Well I'm sorry that I was trying to HELP you!' Gary screamed.

'Help me? My Psyduck didn't want to evolve and I accepted his decision. But you, you walk around like a know-it-all and you made him evolve!' Misty's temper took complete control of her.

'Children, children,' Wake said, 'why don't you calm downnnnn…' He got caught by surprise as he suddenly saw Misty and Gary floating in the air.

'You're giving Golduck a headache and he likes not having one now that he isn't a Psyduck anymore,' Lucario said. They looked over to Golduck who was using his psychic powers to lift the two teens in the air.

'Golduck, put us down immediately!' Misty ordered as she fell face first onto the ground while Gary landed on his feet and ran over to her.

'Are you ok Misty?' he asked while he crouched down to look at her.

'I'm fine,' she said while she bite back some tears. 'Stay away from me and my Pokémon, you egomaniac!' Misty ran to the stairs while Golduck and Azurill followed her.

'Fine, you hot tempered redhead!' Gary yelled why he ran to his room. Umbreon ran after him but Gary had already closed the door and he came back to Vaporeon who was swimming in the pool.

'They'll be fine,' Lucario said to Crasher Wake who was still wondering what happened, as he saw the Pokémon following the two angry teens.

**A hallway in Pastoria gym 6.15pm:**

Lucario stood in the hallway looking at the two doors in front of him. He needed to know what was happening so he closed his eyes and concentrated as he looked into Misty's thoughts.

_'I'm so sorry Golduck,' Misty said while she hugged him. 'I know that you didn't want to evolve.' Golduck shook his head and showed his muscles and his knew psychic powers when he let Azurill float in the air. 'You mean that you don't mind?' Golduck nodded and pointed at his head. He could control his power much better know that he didn't have headaches anymore. 'I'm glad that you're ok with it,' she smiled at her Pokémon. 'But still, Gary didn't have the right to let you evolve without my permission.' "He's still the same Gary. He'll never change. Just like with the waitress in the restaurant, he's such a womanizer. Tomorrow he'll probably show off and tell everyone how great he is and even gets away with it. Maybe he even does a new discovery so he can write a book and then he can come over to me and say 'I'm Gary Oak you know'. This is going to be a very very long month…"_

Lucario was surprised. His master was a womanizer, showing off to everyone around him? He had only lived for three years with Gary but he never saw this side of him. Maybe he had to ask Umbreon to make sure… He now concentrated on the other door.

_"Who does she think she is? Calling me an egomaniac. Hah, she has to look in the mirror, maybe then she'll realize that her ego occupies the whole room," Gary thought. "Calm aura, I never thought that Lucario could be wrong about something. She's still that stupid little tomboy from back then. I can't believe that I was checking her out. And that I thought she was more beautiful than the waitress in the restaurant. What was I thinking? It was probably because she's the first girl I've actually seen and talked to in weeks. Yeah, that's it. My hormones are just going crazy… But I must admit, time did good things to her body, damn…"_

Lucario noticed what Misty was talking about. His master did like beautiful girls but his master was a smart man too. He knew that if he thought things like that when Lucario was around that his Pokémon would know. "He must have kept this a secret from me, he actually kinda liked Misty," he thought. "But it doesn't seem like he's still the same person as how Misty described him. I would know if he was like that, it's not often that I or Umbreon leave his side." He walked back to the pool to go over to Umbreon but he left him alone. Vaporeon's head rested on Umbreon's back and he didn't want to disturb them. "Why can't my master and Misty be like those two?" he wondered while he looked for Floatzel to do some training.


	3. No more Mr Nice Guy

Disclaimers: I do NOT own pokémon or any of these characters. This is fanmade!

**'...' talking****  
****"..." thinking******

**Gary - 18****  
****Misty - 17**

**Chapter 3: No more Mr nice guy**

**The next morning in Misty's bedroom:**

'Excuse me miss,' Wake's aid apologized as she walked into Misty's room. 'Ow you look lovely today,' she complimented her.

'Thanks,' Misty said.

'Mister Wake would like you to join him on his morning training session if you'd like,' the woman said while she was suppressing a yawn. She clearly became too old to wake up at 5.00 am every morning.

'I'd love that!' Misty said as she jumped out of her bed followed by Azurill. 'Have you by any chance seen my Vaporeon? I haven't seen her since yesterday evening.'

'I think she's in the garden with Professor Oak's Umbreon. They don't leave each other anymore,' the woman smiled.

"At least Gary's Pokémon are nice. I'd hate to hurt Vaporeon by taking her away from her friends..." Misty thought while she went outside to look for Wake.

'Blastoise, hydropump!' Gary screamed when the fast Floatzel had evaded his last attack. Misty looked at him from a distance. She knew the trick he was pulling off. His Blastoise didn't have any trouble with using a lot of hydropumps, he didn't get exhausted very fast but Floatzel was going to be very tired and slow after a few more hydropumps. Wake also knew what Gary was doing and ordered his Floatzel to jump in the air and to use his focus blast. One minute later the battle was over, Blastoise fainted after a blow in the face.

'You only have one Pokémon left you know, and I still have two,' he laughed while he stuck two fingers in the air like a peace-sign.

"This is going to be his end." Misty was amused. No one could ever say such a thing to Gary Oak without getting it back, not even a gym leader. Gary looked over to Umbreon who was still playing with Vaporeon and he sighed.

'You know, some day you'll have to come and fight with me,' he yelled to his Pokémon.

'Hey, almighty pokémon professor, are you going to do a move or are you going to look like a little girl to those two cute little pokémoooooooon,' Wake was almost lying on the ground. It was strange to see a man having so much fun just because he used his big mouth.

"Here it comes," Misty thought as she saw an amusing glare in Gary's eyes. He was confident of himself, no one had to tell him how to battle or when to battle. He would win this, just as he could laugh with the gym leader.

'Lucario, time to finish it!' he screamed while Lucario appeared. It was something Misty had never seen before. Lucario didn't came out of a pokéball, first it seemed like he came out of thin air but she wasn't stupid. The yin and yang necklace had a certain glow around it. It must have been a pokéball specially designed for his Lucario and she knew immediately who had designed it. On one of her many travels she met Kurt, he lived in Azelea Town in Johto. His techniques surely had improved over the years. He could always make special pokéballs, like pokéballs to catch heavy Pokémon or to catch water Pokémon, to catch Pokémon when it was dark outside,… but he never made something like this before. Wake was surprised too but he wasn't scared of Lucario. 'Lucario, use iron tail!' Gary screamed and before Misty knew it Lucario already crossed the field to Floatzel. She wasn't able to follow him, and maybe no human eyes were and even Floatzel got caught by surprise and was KO in an instant. 'Is this the move you were waiting for?' Gary asked with a smirk on his face. Wake's fun wasn't completely over 'cause he still had one Pokémon.

'My Pokémon was tired, boy. I still have one left,' he said. A Quagsire appeared on the field but it seemed much larger than a normal one.

Gary also saw it and he mumbled something about 'I'll have to do some research about that…' Lucario returned back to Gary's side and he closed his eyes. Maybe it was to concentrate better.

'Quagsire, ice beam!' Wake ordered his Pokémon. Lucario was still standing next to Gary with his eyes closed.

"What is he doing?" Misty thought. "He's standing close enough to his Pokémon to get hit himself! And he doesn't make a move, neither does Lucario!" Suddenly the ice beam stopped in the middle of the air, so it seemed and a small igloo was being formed around Gary and Lucario. Lucario smashed the igloo to pieces and ran up to Quagsire and hit him with an aura sphere.

'Hey, that's not fair!' Wake said when his last Pokémon hit the ground. 'You can't let your Pokémon do things on his own, you're so not getting that badge from me mister!' he sounded like a little kid. Misty stepped to the battlefield and both Gary and Wake looked over to her while Lucario just smiled.

'Gary wasn't cheating,' she said. 'Lucario can read his mind, he can read all our minds. That's why Gary doesn't have to use his voice. It's very useful in a battle. He knew that you were going to use your ice beam so first he used his calm mind to raise his attack and defense so he could make an aura shield that was strong enough to make sure the ice beam turned into an igloo that he could easily smash.'

'I can see that you've paid attention during our little talk while we were packing yesterday, Misty,' Lucario said as he walked up to her.

'Of course I did, it's not because I'm soaked that I'm a bad listener,' she said while she patted Lucario's head and gave him a berry that was still in her pocket. 'Eat this, you've earned it.' Lucario thanked Misty and turned to his master immediately when he put the berry in his mouth.

'Don't,' he warned his master telepathically so only he could hear it.

'Who do you think you are, feeding MY Pokémon berries,' Gary said while he crossed his arms. 'Stay away from ME and MY Pokémon!' Wake didn't know what happened at first but then remembered the fight of yesterday evening.

'Well, I'm sorry mister JOKE for being nice to your Pokémon. At least I just give them food instead of evolving them without your permission,' Misty said while she was starting to lose her patience.

Wake could barely hold his laughter. "Mister Joke, well it definitely rhymes with Oak!" he thought to himself.

'At least I'm not a hot tempered redhead like you, miss LACK OF POWER!'

SLAP.

Before Wake could really start to laugh everyone was caught by surprise by Misty's reaction. The figure of Misty's hand was now on Gary's cheek and he didn't know what to do. 'How dare you?' he yelled at Misty.

'What? Hitting your CRAPsome face? Well I'm very sorry but…' Gary turned around and walked away. 'Can't handle it anymore, almighty Pokémon pro-ASSer?' she yelled.

Lucario put a paw on her shoulder as he tried to stop her.

'I'm just trying not to hit you,' he mumbled.

'Just leave him alone for a while,' Lucario said to her as he ran after his trainer.

'Well I guess I'll have to give him the badge another time,' Wake sighed as they watched Gary running inside. 'Do you want to earn a badge, Misty?' It's a good training,' he laughed as they walked back to the battlefield.

**Meanwhile in Gary's room:**

"I can't believe she hit me in my face," Gary thought. "No one has ever slapped me in my face, not even a guy. They were all scared of me back then. And even if they weren't, they could never lay a hand on me. I was much quicker because of all my fights with Ash when we were younger."

'Why did you lie to her?' Lucario asked his master. Gary turned around to face his strongest Pokémon.

'You know why, so why do you ask?'

'Because you have to realize it too, someday,' Lucario said as he walked to the door. 'I'm going to watch the match if you don't mind, master.'

'No, it's fine. I need some time alone anyways,' Gary said to his Pokémon as he thought back of the past 20 minutes.

**Flashback: Gary's thoughts on the field**

'Gary wasn't cheating,' he heard Misty say. He looked at her and he didn't knew what to say. She came walking towards them in a short made out of jeans, with the same purple top from yesterday and a sweater from which the zipper was open. Her red hair flowed over her shoulders as her cap was half over the top of her hair. She looked _stunning_. 'Lucario can read his mind, he can read all our minds. That's why Gary doesn't have to use his voice. It's very useful in a battle. He knew that you were going to use your ice beam so first he used his calm mind to raise his attack and defense so he could make an aura shield that was strong enough to make sure the ice beam turned into an igloo that he could easily smash,' she said.

"She really was a smart trainer. She even knew which moves Lucario had used."

'I can see that you've paid attention during our little talk while we were packing yesterday, Misty,' Lucario said as he walked up to her.

"So, they talked yesterday. I wonder what other secrets he has told her. Maybe they just talked about his abilities," Gary thought.

'Of course I did, it's not because I'm soaked that I'm a bad listener,' she said while she patted Lucario's head and gave him a berry that was still in her pocket.

"Soaked? Did I miss something? She seemed dry when she arrived at the pokécenter. Or maybe that was because she flew here. I remember Lucario saying something about that…" Gary looked how Lucario put the berry in his mouth.

'Eat this, you've earned it,' Misty said.

'Don't,' Lucario said to him telepathically so only he could hear it.

"I've said it before Lucario, No more Mr Nice Guy if that's what she wants."

'We both know what _you_ want so don't to this. You're going to regret it,' his Pokémon warned him.

'Who do you think you are, feeding MY Pokémon berries,' Gary said while he crossed his arms. 'Stay away from ME and MY Pokémon! "Hah, using the same sentence as her, she probably is going to get mad."

'Well, I'm sorry mister JOKE for being nice to your Pokémon. At least I just give them food instead of evolving them without your permission,' Misty said while she clearly was starting to lose her patience.

"There's the girl I was looking for. The little stupid Tomboy of whom I always made fun. She sure has picked up some new lines. I wonder if she got that 'mister Joke' from Ash…" Gary thought to himself. 'At least I'm not a hot tempered redhead like you, miss LACK OF POWER!'

"Hah, now she'll be totally freaking out."

SLAP.

'How dare you?' he yelled at Misty.

'What? Hitting your CRAPsome face? Well I'm very sorry but…' Gary turned around and walked away. 'Can't handle it anymore, almighty Pokémon pro-ASSer?' she yelled.

Lucario put a paw on her shoulder as he tried to stop her.

'I'm just trying not to hit you,' he mumbled. "You were right Lucario, let's go," he ordered his Pokémon telepathically.

**End of Flashback**

Gary walked up to the window to look at the battle that was going on. Gyarados was already out because Floatzel was now standing in front of Wake. Misty's Pokémon was nowhere to be found.

'Now Togekiss, use your rain dance!' he heard her scream as he looked up to see a Togekiss in the air while it started to rain.

'Hahaha, you know, a little rain isn't going to hurt my water Pokémon,' Wake laughed.

'I know, Misty said. 'But it's going to double the effect. Togekiss use your shock wave!' There was no escaping now for Floatzel as he got hit by the shockwave and went KO in one hit.

'Your electric moves won't have any effect on my Quagsire you know,' Wake said as he ordered his Pokémon to come out of his pokéball. Use your watergun at Togekiss!' Togekiss got wet but it seemed to enjoy it rather than to find it annoying.

'Let's dry you up Togekiss,' Misty said. 'Use your sunny day!'

Wake started to laugh again. 'You know it's not the time to go sunbathing, Misty.'

"He's going down," Gary thought. As a Pokémon professor and a trainer he knew what the next move of Togekiss would be. Although it was a flying type, it also had some other abilities. It could use dark, fire, normal, flying, water, electric, psychic and grass powers…

'Now Togekiss, Solarbeam!' Misty yelled and the battle was over in less than 5 minutes.

'You're very smart and your technique is wonderful,' Wake complimented Misty. 'Especially at your age.' Misty smiled as she ran towards the building. Gary saw Lucario walking to her and Misty stopped in an instant.

'What's wrong?' Lucario asked.

'Well, Gary ordered me to stay away from him and his Pokémon. Maybe it's better if he gives permission first,' Misty said as she walked by and gave the Pokémon a little smile.

Lucario looked up at the window. 'Although you're not really nice to her and she isn't nice to you, she sure respects you in some sort of way,' he said while Gary turned around.

"So it seems my friend, so it seems."


	4. Getting along with each other

Disclaimers: I do NOT own pokémon or any of these characters. This is fanmade!

**'..' talking****  
****".." thinking******

**Gary - 18****  
****Misty - 17**

**Chapter 4: Getting along with each other**

**Meanwhile, somewhere in Isshu:**

'Dawn? Why are you calling me?' Ash asked as he looked over to the monitor.

'Ash, professor Rowan asked me to call you. There's something wrong, he needs you to come immediately!'

'But I'm in Isshu, it'll take me at least a week until I'm in Sinnoh!' Ash replied.

'I know, I know,' Dawn said, 'but he said it was really really urgent!'

'Brock and I will come to Twinleaf Town as soon as possible. Then we'll go to Sandgem Town with you so we can talk to professor Rowan.'

'Thanks Ash, O by the way, we'll probably have some help.'

'What do you mean Dawn?' Ash asked.

'Professor Rowan called all the other professors and when he called to Professor Oak he told him that his grandson Gary was at Pastoria City for the following weeks. He was going to do some investigations because Crasher Wake asked him too. Maybe we can contact him when you're here. There's also another water gymleader over there, her name is Misty Waterflower or something like that. Professor Oak said you knew her.'

'Yes, I know her. She traveled with me and Brock when we were passing trough Kanto and Johto. Anyways, we'll have to go now. Bye Dawn!' Ash said while Pikachu leaped on his shoulder. 'It'll be nice to see Misty again, don't you agree Pikachu?'

'Pikaaa,' Pikachu said.

"Boy, it has been years. I wonder if Misty has changed," Ash thought as he and Brock went to the bus station.

**Pastoria City: Gary's bedroom 9.00pm**

Gary was lying on his bed when someone knocked on the door. 'Come in,' he said as he thought it was Lucario who went back outside an hour ago.

'Gary?' Misty asked gently to see if she could still enter. Gary nodded as he still lay upon his bed.

'What do you want Waterflower?'

"Still in defensive mode," Misty thought. 'I wanted to say that I'm sorry. Sorry for yelling at you yesterday and this morning. Golduck actually likes being a Golduck you know. Thanks.' Misty smiled at him and Gary felt his heart pounding faster and faster. This wasn't something he expected. Misty Waterflower was apologizing? Maybe she had changed, like Lucario said. She did seem calm at the moment. Gary wanted to reply something but his thoughts got interrupted.

'Don't be mad at her master, she really is sorry.' '

Wait one second,' he said to Misty who gave him a questioning look. He opened the door and Lucario was standing outside.

'As you wish,' he said and he returned into his pokéball.

'Did Kurt make that pokéball?' Misty asked.

"Strange, she knows Kurt. Maybe Ashy-boy did meet some interesting people on his journeys. I always thought he was just fooling around with other kids…"

'Yes, Kurt made it a few months after Lucario evolved from Riolu.'

'You two seem close, just like you and Umbreon,' Misty said as she went to the window. 'Look at them play, I think they are in love,' she giggled. Gary stood next to her and looked down at the pool. It sure was interesting to watch. They looked at their Pokémon for several minutes and both of them were lost in their thoughts.

SPLASH.

'Azurill!' Misty yelled as she and Gary were soaked to the bottom. 'Why did you do that?' Misty looked like she was going to kill him and he ran outside to hide for his trainer. 'Little brat,' Misty murmured. 'I'm sorry about that Gary. Gary? Hello? Are you okay?' she asked him.

"God look at her. Damn, the way her wet hair covers her cheeks.. She's making me lose control," Gary thought. Misty waved with her hand in front of his eyes and then came closer so their faces were only a few inches away from each other.

'Gaaaaaaaaaryyyyyyyy,' she said very slow but he still didn't react. 'GARY OAK!' Misty yelled as Gary snapped out of it.

'Damn, you really need to learn to calm down a bit. You can scream harder than your little Azurill,' he said.

'And your mental abilities are the same as those from a plant,' she said as she walked out of the door. 'I'm going to get my Vaporeon.'

'Misty, wait up, I'm going with you,' Gary said as he ran out of his room. 'You know, I really _love_ it when you scream my name like that,' he said with a smirk on his face. Misty let out a small giggle and rolled her eyes, not knowing Wake was right around the corner and had heard everything.

'Did those two just came out of Gary's room?' he asked his Floatzel who nodded. 'I wonder if…' he said, but Gary couldn't hear his last words anymore.

He started to laugh as he thought of what a sight it must have been. Misty hadn't heard a thing of it but Gary was paying attention. He knew Wake was standing there and couldn't wait till tomorrow. "She'll sure have some explaining to do," he thought as they walked outside to get their Pokémon.

**Next morning 7.00am at breakfast:**

'It's not like that at all!' Misty yelled as she stood up at once. Gary took her hand and looked at her with a smile on his face.

'You don't have to lie about us being together, _sweety_' he said with a very sensual voice.

'Let go of my hand, and if you don't then I can still slap you with the other, _Gay_-ry.'

'I'm just teasing you,' he said when he let go of her hand and looked to Wake. 'Yesterday I was just thinking about something and she yelled my name because I wasn't answering.'

'So, why were you in his room then?' Wake asked Misty. He was teasing her too.

'Because she was there to…' Gary got interrupted by Misty at once.

'To tell you that you are a jerk for not letting me talk to your Pokémon!'

"I wonder why she doesn't tell the truth. Maybe she must keep up with her 'attitude'," Gary thought.

'Well, it doesn't matter anymore,' Wake said. 'The reason you two are here is because I want you to investigate Lake Valor, it's about four hours walking from here. The legend says that it is the home off Azelf, being of willpower. Lately there have been some problems with the Pokémon around Lake Valor. They seem anxious and they sometimes attack people. In the middle of the lake there is supposed to be a cavern but over the past years the lake became bigger and the cave is now under water. Maybe that has something to do with it. Could you two go and investigate that for me?' he asked.

'I will go to lake Valor,' Gary said in an instant. 'When do we leave?'

'Wait a second. Do you want _me_ to go with _him_ to investigate a lake. You know that's going to end bad. _Real bad_,' Misty interrupted him.

'We'll be just fine as long as you shut your mouth,' Gary said as he rolled his eyes.

Wake started to laugh at the sight of Misty's face. 'You can.. haha.. leave... hahahaha.. whenever... Misty's face… hahahahahahaa.. is back to normal..'

Misty looked over to Wake as she wanted to hit the man. 'You can be mean sometimes you know,' she said while she went to her room to pack her stuff. 'Men!' she yelled at the two who were still standing in the kitchen.

'I guess I'll go and pack too,' Gary said.

"This is going to be very interesting. Don't you agree Lucario?," Wake thought. Lucario looked at him and nodded. "Just keep an eye on them. I wouldn't want them to rip each other's head off."

'I'm sure they will not,' Lucario answered as he followed his master to his room.

**A few hours later somewhere on route 213:**

'Gary, look it's a beach!' Misty yelled with excitement.

'Is there something special about the beach then?' Gary asked, not quit realizing he was talking to a waterpokémon trainer.

'I want to go to the beach, Gaaaaryyy,' she said while she looked at him with puppy eyes.

"We have to go but she looks like she really wants to go. Well it won't hurt if we get there two hours later," he thought. 'Fine, but just for two hours, not a minute longer Misty,' he said as they went to the beach. Azurill jumped for joy and ran in front of them to the beach. They found a place to sit after five minutes and then let their Pokémon out. Vaporeon and Umbreon stayed with their trainers, so did Lucario but Blastoise, Kingler, Lapras, Golduck, Gyarados and Azurill went straight into the water.

'Lapras, keep an eye on Azurill will you?' Misty asked her Pokémon as she answered with a 'Laaaap' while Azurill climbed on her back.

'Sometimes it seems like you treat your Azurill like a child instead of a Pokémon' Gary said while he put his bag down on the sand.

'I know, he's my little baby,' Misty smiled as she saw her Pokémon having fun. 'I don't know what you're going to do but I'm not going to sit here all day,' she said as she stood up and started to undress her clothes. Her short and top fell to the ground as she walked to the water and put her hair in a ponytail.

"Hah, she knew there was a beach," Gary thought as he watched Misty. "Else she wouldn't have put her bikini on. She sure looks good in it… Maybe I should go in the water too…" Lucario listened to his masters thoughts as he looked at Umbreon.

'I'll keep an eye on their stuff. You can go into the water with Vaporeon if you'd like,' he said to his friend. Gary felt a paw on his shoulder as he looked up at Lucario. 'Go and have some fun, master,' he said. Gary pulled out his shirt and made sure there were no valuable things in his pocket as he walked over to the water.

"Where's that redhead? Oh there she is. Hah, she'll get a heart attack if I scare her," Gary thought as he dove into the water and came up right behind Misty and grabbed her thighs. 'Gotcha,' he whispered in her ear.

Misty let out a scream and swam over to Lapras to calm down. 'Gary, that really wasn't funny,' she said with a tiny voice.

'It was,' he laughed.

"I'll get you back, Oak," Misty thought as she whispered something in Azurill's ear. Azurill swam over to Gary and made clear that he wanted to play. After five minutes he was so busy playing with Azurill that he didn't notice what Misty was doing. She stood on top of her Gyarados as she leaped into the water. She had trained this move for various shows with her sisters but at the shows the one in the water knew what was going to happen, Gary didn't. A pair of hands took Gary by his shoulders as he was pushed down into the water. Once he was under water, he turned around and took Misty's hands of his shoulder and pulled her closer to his body. When they came back to the surface they both gasped for air. Misty was still pushed against Gary and her hands were resting on his bare chest.

'That was a nice trick,' he said while he went through his hair with one hand as the other still held Misty. 'But I must admit that I wasn't scared like you. I actually _liked_ you being this close to me,' he said with a smirk on his face as Misty's head turned as red as her hair.

'Gary, let go of me,' she said while her cheeks were still red.

'As you wish,' he said while he suppressed a little smile of joy. "Damn, it's really nice to have her body so close to mine. And I thought that her hands were as soft as silk, her body sure is much softer than her hands…" 'I'm going back to the beach, just come out of the water whenever you want,' he said while he swam back to the shore.

'Hey Misty, can I have your towel?' Gary yelled when he didn't find one in his bag.

'Why don't you just dry in the sun, _Gay_-ry?' she yelled.

"Why is she acting like that," Gary wondered as he sat down on the warm sand.

'Maybe she's acting like that because she doesn't want to admit that she liked being close to you too,' Lucario said while his master was surprised by this statement.

**Valor Lakefront 5.00 am inside a hotel:**

'What do you mean there are no rooms left?' Gary asked the manager. 'I can pay a lot if you want me to,' he said as he pulled out his wallet. The manager smiled at him from the moment he saw the cash.

'We can always make an exception for you sir, please follow me.' Gary followed the man to the elevator as they went up to the fourth floor. After passing a few doors the manager went into a room which was really big. 'This is a loft, sir. I didn't offer you this room because I thought you weren't able to pay for it.'

'I _am_ Gary Oak,' you know, he said to the manager who had a surprised look on his face.

'I'm sorry Professor, I didn't recognize you. It's not often that I see you with wet hair and not in a business suit.' Gary laughed and told the manager that he was back to the travelling for now. 'You do realize that this is the only room I have left, professor?' the manager asked in a serious tone.

'Yes, why? Is there a problem?' Gary asked.

'Well, it's a room with only one bed you know and I saw the young lady outside but it didn't seem like you were boyfriend and girlfriend or something like that.'

'We aren't, but if she doesn't like the room then I guess she'll have to sleep outside,' Gary answered as the two men walked out of the room.

**Gary and Misty's bedroom 5.15 pm:**

'There's only one bed?' Misty said. 'Couldn't you at least get us a room with two separate beds?' Gary rolled his eyes.

'It's not like I'm going to _bite_ you Misty. Besides, every girl wants to sleep in one bed with thé Gary Oak.'

'Not this girl,' Misty said as she walked to the bed and sat down on it. "It sure feels nice. Maybe it isn't so hard to share a bed with Gary…" 'Fine then, but don't you dare to come close to me while I'm sleeping,' she said as she pointed at him with her finger. Gary walked over to the bed and leaned closer to Misty who was now laying flat on her back.

'So I can come close to you when you aren't sleeping then,' he said with a seductive tone while he was now sitting on the bed with his knees and supporting himself with his arms.

"Payback time," Misty thought as she tried to suppress a grin. She took her hand and touched his cheek with her fingertips. 'Maybe you can,' she said. Gary's face turned red, this wasn't the response he was expecting. 'And I can come very close to you while you aren't sleeping,' she said as she raised her face so their lips were just a few inches away from each other.

SLAP!

The soft and gentle touch of Misty's fingers disappeared at once as her whole hand was now on Gary's cheek. 'Damn, why do you always hit me like that?' Gary frowned as he rubbed his cheek.

'Maybe I _like_ being so close to you,' she whispered as she jumped of the bed and went to the bathroom. 'I'm getting ready for dinner,' she said while she closed the door.

**Hotel restaurant 7.00pm:**

"She sure takes long to get ready," Gary thought. "She only let me use the bathroom for ten minutes and then she ran inside again. Woman…"

'Do you want to order anything sir?' the waiter asked.

'A glass of water please, my roommate isn't here yet,' he answered. "Why did she freak out anyway when I told her there was a dressing code in this hotel. It's not like she has to look like a princess or something. It's just to prevent the guests of eating in their swimming suit."

'Here is your glass of waaaaaatt…' the waiter said as he looked to the entrance door of the restaurant. Gary raised an eyebrow as he followed the waiter's gaze and saw a beautiful woman standing in the doorway.

'Misty?' Gary asked with a tiny voice.

'Do you know this woman, sir?' the waiter asked as Misty approached the table.

'That's my roommate…' he answered.

'Well, I don't want to say anything sir, but if she is just your roommate, then she must be family, you can't be in one room with such a beautiful woman and not fall in love with her beauty…' Gary looked up to the waiter who smiled at him and went to another table. Misty sat down at the table as her cheeks flushed red.

'Gary?' she asked real quiet. 'Why is everyone looking at us? Do I look so _bad_?' she asked while she hide behind her menu. Gary took the menu out of her hands and looked into her eyes. He never noticed how beautiful they were before. Maybe it was because she was wearing a green, knee-length dress that fitted with her eyes.

'You don't look bad at all,' he said. 'You look _dazzling_.' Misty's face went red again as she took the menu back from Gary to hide.

'Thank you,' she whispered.

'Can I get you something to drink, miss?' the waiter asked as he couldn't take his eyes of Misty, neither could Gary.

'I would like a glass of water please,' she smiled at the young man as Gary felt a bit jealous. 'What are you staring at?' she giggled as she looked behind her not realizing he was looking at her.

'Nothing,' Gary replied as he looked into the menu.

'I don't want to offend you Gary, but you don't look like a young man right now,' she said while she smiled at him. 'Don't get me wrong, it's nice to look at you in a suit, it just doesn't seem like you.'

'Well I never thought I would see tomboy Misty Waterflower in a dress either,' he laughed as he looked into her green eyes again. "Boy ow boy, I really need to stop looking at her. Maybe I'll have to take back my comment. Maybe I _will bite_ her."

**Gary and Misty's bedroom 10.00pm:**

'Would you mind if I ordered dessert, Gary?' Misty asked as she came out of the bathroom in an oversized sweater and a short. Although she looked beautiful in her dress, she sure was more comfortable in this outfit.

'No, not at all,' Gary said while he was looking at some paperwork about Lake Valor. Lucario was standing on the balcony with Azurill on his shoulders and Umbreon was lying on the bed with Vaporeon.

'Would you like some dessert too, Gary?' Misty asked him while she was ordering hers.

'No thanks,' he said while he took out his pokédex to see wich Pokémon lived at Lake Valor.

Misty went over to the bed and lay herself between Umbreon and Vaporeon. 'Now, tell me, are you two _in love_?' she giggled. Gary lay down his pen and watched to the picture on the bed. Misty was laying on her stomach with her legs in the air tickling Umbreon and Vaporeon. 'Yes you are, aren't you,' she laughed when both of them jumped off the bed and went to the balcony. Someone knocked on the door and Misty got up at once and almost tripped on her way to it. Gary let out a chuckle as he watched her going crazy for her dessert. She came back with a large ice-cream. On top of the _mountain_, yes _mountain_, there were a few strawberries and chocolate sauce was dripping down of them to the bottom of the glass.

'Man, now I want an ice-cream too,' Gary said like a little child when Misty sat down next to him.

'I thought you'd say that,' she said while she gave him a spoon.

'Thanks Misty,' Gary smiled at her. "There are some changes in her behavior since this morning. She is being a lady instead of a pain in the ass. She actually takes cares of me. Well, sort off,' Gary thought as they ate the ice-cream.

**Gary and Misty's room 2.37 am:**

Man it's much too hot in here," Gary thought as he walked to the window. He opened it and a slight breeze came into the room. "Hmm maybe if I put off my shirt it would be a lot better." He looked over at Misty to see she was sleeping like a rose. "She wouldn't mind a half naked boy next to her while she's sleeping, I guess" Gary thought to himself as he went back to bed.

**One hour later:**

"Damn why is it so hot again? Did Misty close the window?" Gary thought as he felt a bit of sweat on his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked to the window, it was still open. Then he realized that there was something lying on his chest. "Don't tell me that Umbreon got out off his pokéball and came to sleep with us," he thought as he looked down. But it wasn't Umbreon who was lying on his chest, it was Misty. "Hah, she really likes being close to me, even in her sleep. I don't mind her lying there but it is much too hot." Gary tried to pull off the blanket but Misty grabbed his arm while she was sleeping.

'Stay…' she murmured as she cuddled herself into Gary's arms. 'Stay with me…'

Gary froze in an instant. It wasn't hot anymore, his body felt like there were flames all around him. But they didn't bother him. He felt this heat because of Misty's words. "She couldn't be dreaming about me," he thought as he tried to pull off the blanket again.

'Please Gary, stay. Don't leave me. I need _you_.' Misty now murmured.

Gary looked down to the red haired girl on his chest and went through her hair with his hand. 'I'll stay as long as you want me to stay, Misty' he whispered into her ear. A smile crept upon Misty's face as she let out a sigh and hugged him more tightly. He felt his heart pounding very fast now and it seemed like it pounded much harder than before. But then he realized that it was Misty's heartbeat he felt upon his. The rhythm of their heartbeats were the same and he fell asleep, not caring about the temperature anymore.

**The next morning 7.00 am:**

Misty woke up and sniffed around her. Gary was already out of bed and she rolled over to his side and stuck her face into his pillow. 'He sure smells good,' Misty murmured, not knowing Gary was sitting at the table a few feet away from her. 'No, not good, he smells_delicious_,' she sighed.

'Well thank you,' Gary said as Misty looked over to him in an instant. 'You don't smell bad either,' he laughed as he saw that her cheeks turned red. 'I already ordered breakfast. I hope you like pancakes or toast or anything else that's on the table' he smiled at her. Misty didn't know what to say as she saw the piles of food on the table. 'We probably aren't going to be able to eat things like this the next few days so I advise you that you should eat everything you want to eat,' he said to her. Misty got out of the bed, still unable to speak as she sat down next to Gary. She noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and just sat at the table in his boxers. She pointed at his chest with her finger and Gary walked to the bed to get his shirt. 'I'm sorry, it was kinda hot last night. But you didn't seem to notice as you liked lying on my bare chest,' he said to her while her head turned red once more. "I sure like it when she's shy like this," he thought while he took a plate of pancakes in his hand. 'Pancake, Miss Waterflower?' he smiled at her.


	5. Lake Valor

Disclaimers: I do NOT own pokémon or any of these characters. This is fanmade!

**'..' talking****  
****".." thinking******

**Gary - 18****  
****Misty - 17**

**Chapter 5: Lake Valor**

**Lake Valor 11.00 am:**

'Is it me or is it quiet around here?' Gary asked Misty as they looked around them. They were surrounded by trees, water and grass but they couldn't hear a sound except for the wind and their own breathing.

'There's a strange aura coming from underneath the water, master' Lucario said as he looked into the lake. 'There's something wrong with the lake's Pokémon.' Misty ordered Vaporeon to take a look in the lake and after a few minutes she came back.

'What has she seen?' she asked Lucario.

'Nothing except the cave, not even a Pokémon,' he answered.

'Is there an entrance?'

Vaporeon nodded and jumped into the water again as Misty took her bag. 'I'll go and check it out,' she said while she put on a gear to breath under water.

Gary took her by her arm. 'I don't like it that you're going in there all by yourself.'

"Why does he look at me that way," Misty wondered. "It's not like he has to protect me or something…" 'I'll be fine, besides, I'll have my Pokémon with me.' She called out her Gyarados, Lapras, and Golduck. 'See you soon,' Misty smiled as she waved to Gary and dove into the water.

He looked into the water until there was no sign of Misty left. 'She'll be back soon,' he said to the little Azurill in his arms. "I hope she will…"

**Ten minutes later in Lake Valor's cave:**

Misty took of her gear as she and her Pokémon stood in the cave. It wasn't dark inside, something that surprised Misty. 'Gyarados, you stay here,' she ordered her Pokémon. After five minutes she stood at the end of the cave. "Strange, Lucario said there was an aura down here…" 'Vaporeon, do you sense a Pokémon around here?' she asked. Vaporeon nodded and pointed to the stone wall in front of her. 'Do you mean it's behinds this wall?' Her Pokémon nodded and Misty ordered her Lapras to use an ice-beam. Golduck used his brick breack and Misty saw a little, blue elf-like Pokémon with dark red eyes looking at her. 'This doesn't look very well,' she said to her Pokémon as Azelf came closer.

**Lake Valor: 11.25 am**

Gary was walking around the lake as he was waiting for Misty. 'Master,' Lucario called him and he went straight back to his pokémon.

'What's wrong?' Gary asked anxiously.

'I'm not sure,' Lucario said. 'Gyarados is still at the entrance, but Misty's aura is gone, so as the aura's from Vaporeon, Lapras , Golduck and the strange aura I felt before, it's like she isn't here anymore.'

'WHAT?' Gary yelled. 'I have to go after her, now!' He ordered his Blastoise to come out of his pokéball and to go and look for an entrance to the cave while he pulled out his shirt.

'Master, I don't know if this is such a good idea,' Lucario said.

'You're not going to stop me, and you know that as well as I do.' Blastoise came out of the water again. 'How long will I have to hold my breath if he goes at top speed?' he asked.

'About half a minute,' Lucario answered as Gary jumped onto Blastoise's back.

'Azuuu! Azuuu!' Azurill said, he wanted to go to Misty with Gary.

'I'll bring her back little Guy,' he smiled at the Pokémon.

Gary gasped for air as he came into the cave. He thanked his Blastoise and asked Gyarados if he knew what happened. He shook his head as Gary went further into the cave. After five minutes he saw he was at the end of the cave but there was a huge hole in the wall before him. He walked through the hole and his body started to shiver. He saw Misty and her Pokémon lying on the floor so as a little blue, elf-like Pokémon in Misty's arms. 'Misty!' Gary screamed as he walked over to her.

'Help the Pokémon Gary,' she whispered with a low voice. 'He's sick,' she said right before she fainted.

"Help the Pokémon? Is that all she can think about? Damn, she sure is something. Now, where are her pokéballs… I'll have to make sure her Pokémon are okay too. They seem okay though, only a little bit exhausted. I wonder why her aura was gone. Maybe this Pokémon has something to do with it," he thought as he lifted Misty from the muddy floor.

**Flashback: What happened in the cave**

Misty saw the Azelf approaching as she ordered her Pokémon to stand behind her. Suddenly she wasn't in the cave anymore but she stood outside of the cave. It seemed like they were in the past 'cause the cave wasn't underwater. 'Are you doing that?' she asked the Pokémon who nodded once. He was trying to show her something. She saw a shade entering the cave and after 5 minutes it was at the end of the cave and ordered a Pokémon to break the wall. Misty saw a sleeping Azelf laying there and then the shade ordered his Pokémon to use an attack on it. Everything became blurry then as Misty and her Pokémon were standing outside of the cave again and the days and nights flew by. She saw how the cave eventually sunk into the water and how Azelf was suffering of a disease, so it seemed.

'I'm sorry,' she heard an angelic voice say. 'I had to use your energy to show you this, you may faint after seeing this but you'll be alright.' Misty realized it was the little Azelf who spoke to her and her Pokémon. 'Help _us_, please,' was the last thing he said before everything went black and she was lying on the ground in the cave with the blue elf Pokémon in her arms.

**End of flashback**

Gary ran through the cave, carrying Misty in his arms while she was still holding the little Azelf. "I hope that she's okay," he thought as he saw Gyarados and Blastoise looking at him. 'Gyarados, I want you to return Misty to Lucario. I don't know what's wrong with her but it seems that she has fainted. Since she isn't able to hold her breath I would like you to carry her in your mouth, could you do that?' Gyarados nodded and opened his mouth as Gary lay Misty in it. 'I'm sorry, I should've come with you,' he said while gently caressed her face. 'Blastoise, you'll have to get me back up there,' he ordered his Pokémon while he checked if he had all Misty's pokéballs in his pocket.

**Later that day, somewhere in a forest nearby route 213:**

Misty was bathing in sweat when she woke up in Gary's tent. She looked around her and saw Gary smiling at her.

'You're okay,' he said as he let go off Azurill who was jumping for joy that his trainer was better.

'How are my Pokémon and how's Azelf doing?' Misty asked while she hugged Azurill.

'You're Pokémon are fine, but for Azelf, I don't know. He has a light Fever, Lucario is watching over him.'

'How did we get out of the cave?' she couldn't remember going outside again.

'After a while Lucario lost track of your aura so I went after you. I found you laying on the floor and you told me to help the Pokémon. I returned your Pokémon into their pokéballs and then I carried you to the entrance. I laid you in Gyarados his mouth 'cause I didn't know what else to do since you couldn't hold your breath and then Blastoise took me to the surface again. Your Pokémon where fine after a few hours but Azelf's conditions doesn't seem to get better. And you've slept for about five hours. It's almost 6.00pm.' Gary said.

'You came after me? You saved me?' Misty asked surprised.

'No, I was just going to stand there and wait until a miracle would happen and a fairy with a magic want came by and brought you back,' he answered sarcastically while he rolled his eyes.

'What do you mean when you say that my aura was gone? I thought Azelf was just showing me something, not that I actually did go back in the past…' she said.

'What did he show you?' Gary asked as she started to tell the story.

'I should check up on him,' Misty said while she let go off Azurill and tried to stand up but she fell back onto the bed in an instant. 'Whoa, your ego just became twice as big, so did the tent,' she said teased Gary who leaned over her at once to see if she was okay. He wanted to say something back but he got caught by surprise by two arms around him. 'Thank you Gary,' Misty murmured as he put his arms around her. It felt good to feel her body close to his and he sniffed at her hair.

'You know, for diving into a lake, lying on a filthy floor and sleeping in an old tent, you do smell good,' he laughed while Misty punched him into his stomach.

'Shut it, Gary. Don't make fun off me when I'm trying to thank you.'

'I'm sorry Mist,' Gary said as he walked outside to get some fresh air. He needed to get out of the tent, he wasn't making fun of her, she did smell good… Her scent had hit him like a ton of bricks, so did her touch, her warm breath, her green eyes… He never felt like this before. 'Make sure that she's save,' Gary ordered Lucario as he called out his Arcanaine. He needed to run as fast as his Pokémon could carry him, he needed to get things straight.

**Later that evening around 11.00 pm:**

Misty came out of the tent and saw Lucario sitting at the fire, he was the only one still awake. 'How is Azelf doing?' he asked.

'He's asleep now,' Misty said as she walked over to him. 'Does he sleep outside all the time?' Misty asked when she pointed to Gary.

'He doesn't mind. He wants you to be save inside. He's a bit of a caretaker you know.' Lucario answered.

'But I do mind him sleeping outside because of me,' Misty said as she walked over to Gary. 'Would you mind carrying him to his bed Lucario?' He stood up and walked over to his master and carried him into the tent.

'You're a caretaker too, aren't you?' he asked Misty.

'I guess I am,' she smiled at him. 'Don't you want to sleep? I could try to put you in your pokéball if you'd like. Or do you prefer sleeping outside or with Gary?' '

I prefer to sleep outside, thank you,' he said as he walked back outside.

Misty went over to Azelf and she touched his forehead with her cold hand. The temperature outside lowered the last few hours. 'I hope you'll be okay little guy,' she said. When she wanted to go back outside a hand grabbed hers.

'Don't go,' Gary said while he sat up. 'You can sleep here if you want to.' He stretched his arms and yawned.

'I don't mind Gary, besides Lucario is outside, nothing will happen to me,' she answered him.

Gary took her other hand too and pulled her onto his lap. 'Just stay here, okay? You really freaked me out today.' he smiled as he hugged Misty tightly. 'You know, I'm starting to like you redhead. So what about we being friends for real this time?' he asked.

Misty didn't know what to say. Was this really Gary Oak? Did he want to be friends with her? 'Sure,' she said as she looked into his emerald eyes. They were beautiful. And so was Gary now she thought about it. This morning when she saw him in his bare chest, she actually liked that view. On the beach it seemed normal that he stood in front of her like that, but to see it in the morning was a different story. It seemed a bit intimate in some sort of way. She had to admit, she wouldn't mind waking up like that every morning, and his sweet smell wasn't bad either. She only let him put on his shirt because she thought she was going to jump at him if he didn't, he _was_ a handsome young man. She then remembered something that Gary had said. 'What were you talking about this morning? About me sleeping on your bare chest?'

Gary laughed. 'Well miss Waterflower if I remember correctly, you were talking in your sleep last night. And you were hugging me like I was your favorite teddy bear or something like that. You almost broke my bones.' Misty got a scared look in her face. 'Hey I was joking, I'm stronger than I seem you know. I can handle a little girl's power.'

'I talked in my sleep?' Misty asked. 'What did I say?' "I hope I wasn't dreaming of him at that moment. I hope I was saying something about Vaporeon and Umbreon, ow please, let it be that."

'I can remember something about 'Please Gary, don't leave, I need you,' he chuckled. Misty's face turned as red as her hair.

'I'm sorry,' she murmured as she tried to stand up and go outside, she felt a bit embarrassed.

'Don't be,' he answered as he pulled Misty next to him on the bed. 'You did need me to come and save you, you know.' Misty giggled as she pushed on Gary's nose.

'My hero,' she smiled at him as she rolled her eyes and walked out of the tent.

"I could get used to that name," Gary thought as he stood up and went to look at Azelf.

**The next morning around 8.00 am:**

Misty felt the grass tickling her legs as she turned around to cling to the blanket that was lying next to her.

'Hey,' she heard Gary say as she opened her eyes and noticed that she held his necklace in her hands.

'Gary, what are you doing here?' Misty asked as she looked at him.

'I was trying to sleep until you tried to kill me by pulling my necklace around my troath,' he teased her.

'Why are you sleeping outside and not inside?' she asked him.

'After I went to look at Azelf the bed was already taken by Vaporeon, Umbreon and Azurill so I went back outside and fell asleep over there. He pointed to a tree at the other side of their camping spot.

Lucario let out a grin as he saw his master pointing to the three where he did fall asleep. 'I thought you two would be cold so well, I moved you, master. And since you only had one blanket…' he said with a teasing tone. Gary took his necklace and Lucario went into his pokéball.

'Why did you do that?' Misty asked.

'Sometimes it's better if he doesn't hear what I'm thinking,' Gary replied as he looked over to Misty. She only wore a top and a short. Maybe Lucario was right about her getting cold during the night. 'Let's go inside of the tent, then you can put on some other clothes and I'll take a look at Azelf. Misty nodded and when they tried to stand up they bumped into each other and fell back to the ground.

She lay on top of Gary and took his chin with her hand. 'You know, _handsome_ Pokémon  
professor, maybe you should shave too,' she laughed as she jumped onto her feet and stuck out her hand to Gary.

He took her hand and pulled her back on top of him. 'Do you have to shave too?' he said with a grin on his face while he let his hand tickle Misty's leg. Misty got goose bumps, but not because she was cold, it was because of Gary's touch.

'You're ego just took over the whole forest, you know. I shouldn't have called you handsome,' she said as she slapped of Gary's hand and walked to the tent.

"Damn, I thought I had her there," Gary thought as he got on his feet and ordered Lucario to come out of his pokéball again.

**A few hours later down route 213:**

Misty walked in front of him, holding Azelf in her arms with Azurill on her shoulders and Vaporeon and Umbreon walking right behind her. Gary and Lucario walked a few feet behind them, having a private conversation with their minds, Misty was nice enough not to interrupt them.

'Master, you act different around her,' Lucario said to him.

'I know, she sure is something,' Gary said to him. 'We're friends now, sort of, she actually seems different now that she's older. But only when she's around me. If there are other people around us she is that hot tempered tomboy again.' Lucario smiled and Gary wondered what he was thinking.

'You should hear her thoughts right now,' he said to his master. Gary slowed down a bit as he suddenly heard Misty's voice in his head.'

_"I wonder what they're talking about. But I shouldn't ask, it's not polite to interrupt a conversation. Hmm, Gary sure has changed, I let my guard down a lot when I'm around him. He's kinda sweet… so is his smell. Boy it sure is fun to wake up when he's around. I absolutely love his fragrance. Maybe I should ask him which perfume he uses. I don't know it at all." She looked over her shoulder to Umbreon and Vaporeon as she let out a smile. "Those two are so easy to read. Their love is like a glow around them. I hope Gary doesn't have any problems with them being in love, I sure don't. It's nice to see that Vaporeon has a true friend now… And I have one too, in some sort of way. It's been a long time since I've traveled and now I realize how much I've missed it. Traveling with Gary is so different than travelling with Ash and Brock. We have our goals too and we need to get things done but we also have time to relax. That sure was different back then. We always needed to travel, we never sat still. All the times we went by a beautiful beach I just wanted to leave them to go swimming for one hour.. But all Ash could talk about was 'being better than Gary' or 'getting a new badge'. Maybe he made it as a pokémon trainer but he can sure learn a lot of manners from Gary. I wonder why I didn't like him in the first place…"_

'She's growing fond of you, master,' Lucario said as Gary didn't know how to respond after hearing Misty's thoughts.

'You never used your powers like this unless we were in a battle, Lucario. Why now?' he asked as he shook his head and walked up to Misty. She was wearing a long skinny jeans since it was colder outside today but she didn't put on a sweater. He could see the goose bumps on her arms.

'Hey, don't you have a sweater or something?' he asked her.

'Yeah but Azurill was playing with Vaporeon this morning and my sweater got wet so it wasn't a good idea to put one on,' she said while she shivered. Gary pulled out his jacket and laid it over her shoulders.

'Give Azelf to me so you can put the jacket on,' he said as Misty thanked him and pulled the Jacket close around her.

'Aren't you cold?' she asked as she saw Gary just walking around in his shirt. '

I'm fine Misty.' Misty's voice popped up in his head again.

_"O my, I'm glad that he doesn't read minds like Lucario. He would probably think I'm a freak, going wild because he gave me this jacket. He shouldn't have done it, I'm going to drool if I don't watch it. Haha, what am I thinking. It's just Gary, not a god… Although those muscles seem like they're made by a god. And his face too…" She looked over at Lucario. "Don't tell your master what you heard, please," she asked him._

Lucario smiled at her and started to talk to Gary. 'She's really really really fond of you, but I must warn you. Things can change, master,' he said. Gary didn't know what Lucario meant with 'things can change' but he just enjoyed the fact of knowing that Misty thought he was handsome and that he had some good manners.


	6. Diamond blue lightning

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own pokémon or any of the characters. This is fanmade!******

**'..' talking****  
****".." thinking******

**Gary - 18****  
****Misty - 17****  
****Ash - 18****  
****Brock - 23****  
****Dawn - 16**

**Chapter 6: Diamond blue lightning**

**Pastoria gym 1.32 pm:**

'I'll take Azelf to the pokécenter, you can go to your room. You probably would like to take a shower.' Gary said to Misty as they arrived back at the gym.

'Yeah, thanks Gary,' Misty said as she went to her room.

'So, they didn't rip each other's head off,' Wake laughed as he started talking with Lucario.

'No they didn't, but it sure was interesting,' he replied after Wake was told the whole story about saving Azelf. The details of the beach, the hotel and everything else about Gary and Misty, Lucario didn't tell him. 'Would you mind if I go training with Quagsire a little bit?' he asked Wake.

'No, go ahead, I'm not going to be home tonight anyway,' he answered.

**Pastoria City pokécenter 1.57 pm:**

'Excuse me professor, but is that the lake's guardian?' nurse Joy asked when Gary carried the little elf-like Pokémon inside.

'Yes it is. Crasher Wake asked us to go and investigate the lake. We found out that the Pokémon was hit by an attack a few years ago. Because he was ill, he couldn't guard the lake anymore,'

'Well it doesn't seem like any normal Pokémon attack. Although it he has the symptoms of a bad poisoning, I think it's something else. It sure isn't anything I've seen before,' she said while a Chansey and Blissey walked into the room.

'Can you make it better?' Gary asked hopeful as he watched the Pokémon helping nurse Joy out.

'I'll see what we can do,' she smiled at him as they went outside to an other room.

"I guess I'll just have to sit here and wait," Gary sighed as he walked over to the same bench he was sitting on a few days earlier.

**A few hours later:**

'Ow Vaporeon, Gary still isn't back, I hope that he and Azelf are okay,' Misty said to her Pokémon. 'You don't seem very fine either, maybe you should rest a bit. I'm going to call my sisters, okay?' She nodded once as she jumped onto her trainers bed.

'Hey Misty, could you like send Gyarados over too?' Lily asked her baby sister.

'Yeah, sure,' Misty said. 'But that's the last Pokémon I'm giving you three!'

'We're like sorry Misty, Violet said, but the shows and the battles will be much better if we like have your Gyarados too.'

'I'll get him, he's in the pool right now wait a second.'

'She seems like different, don't you think?' Daisy asked her sisters.

'Yeah she seems happier in like some sort of way.'

'Here you are,' Misty said as she put Gyarados on the machine. 'I have to go now, bye, I love you.'

'We love you too,' her sisters said right before Misty went back to her room.

**Pastoria gym 11.00 pm:**

'Gary, did you just come back from the pokécenter?' Wake asked as he saw the young Pokémon professor walking over to the pool.

'Yeah, but Azelf is much better now. He has to stay a couple of days in the pokécenter though,' Gary yawned.

'Well there's a big storm coming up and I certainly don't want to miss it. Me and my Floatzel are going to surf on the beach. There are no better waves than in the middle of a storm you know. Would you like to join us with your Blastoise or Kingler?' he asked.

'No, I'm going to crash, besides I could use a soft mattress. Sitting on a bench for almost nine hours straight isn't good for your back you know,' he said as he watched Wake going outside. "That man sure is _crazy_, going to surf in a storm," Gary thought as he went to his room. He stood still for a second as he wondered if Misty was still awake. He knocked on her door and pushed it a few inches open. Misty was already asleep and he didn't want to wake her up. "Guess I'll have to tell her the good news tomorrow morning," he thought as he went into his own bedroom.

**Misty's room: 2.00 am:**

Misty woke up because she heard a lot of sounds. She heard the thunder outside and she also saw the lighting. The storm seemed bad, she didn't like it at all. 'Vaporeon, where are you?' Misty whispered but she didn't see a thing. She put on the lamp on her bedside table and saw that she was all alone in her room. 'Maybe she went to Umbreon, Gary must be home by now…' Another sound caught her attention. She really didn't like being alone in the dark in such weather. She walked out of her bed and went to the hallway. As she wanted to knock on Gary's door she heard strange sounds coming from behind her and she just stormed into the room. Gary woke up in an instant.

'Who's there?' he screamed because he couldn't see anything. A lightning flash lit up the room and he saw Misty standing with a scared look on her face, her back against the door and her arms next to her to make sure it was shut. The room turned black again and Gary got out of his bed. 'Misty, are you okay?' he asked.

'I don't know…' she murmured as her hand looked for Gary's in the dark. Another sound came out of the hallway and she almost jumped into Gary's arms. 'I don't like those sounds,' she whispered. 'Can I stay here tonight, please? I'm all alone, cause Vaporeon left me…'

'I haven't seen Umbreon either, maybe they're making the strange sounds. But probably it's just the wind, Misty,' he said as he tried to calm her down.

'But I'm really scared Gary, I don't think that I can sleep,' she said as Gary felt some tears dripping onto his chest.

'Misty, it's okay, you don't have to be afraid, I'm here,' he said as he hugged her.

'Thanks,' she sniffed as she followed him to the bed.

'You can lay here, I'll go and sleep on the sofa.' Suddenly the door of the room flew open and Misty screamed like she was going to get a panic attack. 'Calm down Misty, it's just the wind,' Gary said as he walked over to the door and closed it with the key. 'Now it can't blow open anymore. I'll put the key here, on the nightstand so you can always open the door if you want to.' 'Now I'm going to sleep, okay?' he asked her as he turned around and tried to walk away.

'Don't go Gary, stay with me.'

'Misty, it's just the other side of the room, it's not like I'm going to the other side of the world.' Another lightning flash lit up the room and Gary could see the tears on Misty's face. She seemed really scared.

'Right now the other side of the room seems as far as the other side of the world,' she said with a tiny voice.

'Fine, I'll stay,' he said as he laid himself next to Misty. She buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

'Thanks Gary, you really are my hero,' she said as Gary still felt tears coming out of her eyes.

'It'll be okay Misty, you don't have to be afraid. Nobody's going to hurt you,' he said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead and gently caressed her cheek with his fingers. 'Now be a good girl and let the handsome Pokémon professor sleep,' he said with a chuckle. To his surprise Misty didn't react as she was already asleep in Gary's arms. "It didn't seem to me like she was scared of the dark, at least not when we were outside. Maybe it are the sounds that made her freak out… She didn't even ask about Azelf or anyone else. It sure is strange to see her like this…" he thought as another sound came from the hallway, but this wasn't a normal one. It was a loud scream, it sounded like someone was being tortured to death. The being certainly was in pain. Misty woke up in an instant and started to cry again.

'Please tell me that Lucario's here,' she said to Gary's chest as she was still trying to hide from the awful sounds.

"She really is scared. But I must admit, I didn't like that scream either…" Gary touched his necklace and Lucario came out in an instant.

'What's wrong?' he asked but he could already see the answers inside his masters and Misty's head. Misty looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown.

'Do you sense any aura's besides ours in the building?' Gary asked.

Lucario closed his eyes to concentrate. After a minute of silence they heard the scream again. This time it looked like it was the scream of a Pokémon. Misty grabbed Gary's arm and he tried to calm her down again. He was starting to get nervous too.

'Calm down little redhead,' he said as he tried to make her laugh but she clearly wasn't in the mood for his teasing. Lucario opened his eyes.

'You are going to like this one,' he said. 'There is a new aura in the building, but it isn't evil, follow me, master.' Gary took the key and opened the door as he followed Lucario outside.

'Gary!' Misty yelled. 'Don't leave me here, I'm coming with you.' Gary turned around to see Misty standing in front of him. She took his hand and together they followed Lucario downstairs.

"Boy she sure is different when she's scared. It's not that I mind her taking my hand but I don't know… It just doesn't feel right this way… I want her to hold my hand because she wants to, not because she's scared…" he sighed as he thought about Misty.

They were standing a few meters from the pool and Gary put the lights one while Misty was still holding his hand, scared that she might get swallowed by the dark if she'd let go. Once the lights were one Misty saw her Vaporeon lying on the floor next to Umbreon and in the middle of them there was an egg. 'Gary, we're going to get an Eevee!' she screamed as she ran towards the two Pokémon. 'I knew you two were in love,' she said as she tickled Umbreon. 'So this is why you didn't seem fine this afternoon, Vaporeon. Well congratulations, you two,' she said while she patted both Pokémon on their head. Gary was happy for his Pokémon.

'You're going to be a great daddy, he whispered into his Pokémon's ear. 'We'll leave you two lovebirds alone now,' Gary said as they went back upstairs and put out the lights. 'Lucario, you can get back into your pokéball if you'd like.' He nodded once and returned into his masters's necklace. Gary didn't put on the lights in the hallway so he and Misty walked through the dark to their chambers.

'Gary,' Misty said. 'I still don't like being alone you know…'

'You can still sleep in my room,' Gary said as he opened the door for her.

'Thanks,' she said as she walked over to the sofa. 'I guess I'll sleep here now I know what the sounds are.'

'Goodnight Misty,' he said as he laid himself onto the bed.

'Sweet dreams professor.'

A few minutes later Misty whispered Gary's name. He didn't respond so Misty got up and walked over to the bed. 'You look sweet when you're asleep,' she whispered as she put the blanket over him. She turned around and wanted to go back to the sofa but Gary's arm grabbed her from behind.

'You look sweet too, redhead,' he said to Misty's hair.

'I'm sorry if I woke you up,' she murmured.

'No you didn't, I just didn't hear you until you were standing next to me,' he answered.

'So, what about Azelf?' Misty asked.

'He's going to be fine. Although nurse Joy said that it wasn't a normal Pokémon attack that caused his disease.'

'I'm glad that he'll be better. Can we go visit him tomorrow?' she asked.

'Sure,' Gary said as he yawned. 'But now I would really like to get some sleep.'

'Okay,' Misty said as she stood up but Gary grabbed her hand.

'I know that you're still scared of the other sounds you know.' He pulled her next to him and she laid her hands upon his chest.

'Thanks Gary, you really have changed over the years,' she said.

'You too tomboy, you too.'

**Gary's room 4.47 am:**

Misty woke up because she felt cold. She turned around and there was no sign of Gary. She looked up to the window and saw him standing there, looking outside. 'Gary, what's wrong?' she asked as she approached him.

'I don't know, I thought I saw something,' Gary said.

'What do you mean? Is it strange that it's still raining and storming outside?' '

No, it's just that… You need to look at the color of the lightning…' They stood there several minutes waiting for a lightning flash to light the sky and Misty gasped for air. The lightning had the color of a blue diamond. 'I've never seen this before,' Gary said. 'I don't even know what it is. I don't think it's normal. Although it sure has its beauty.'

'Don't worry Gary, you're still more beautiful than the lightning' Misty said with a teasing tone.

Gary smiled and he took Misty's head in his hands. 'You really know how to make me feel better, don't you.'

'Yes, I do,' Misty said as she took Gary's hand and pulled him into the bed. 'Now get back to sleep, you'll need some rest.'

'You're right about that one, little princess.'

'Princess?' Misty asked.

'Doesn't a hero always need to save a princess?' Gary asked with a smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes as she walked to the door. 'I can't sleep anymore, I'm going to Vaporeon and Umbreon.' Gary nodded and turned around in his bed. His sheets were still warm and he fell asleep immediately.

**Pastoria Gym 2.34 pm:**

'Alright Quagsire, now give me your other arm,' Gary said as he was measuring the pokémons limbs. 'You sure are bigger than the most Quagsire's I've seen.' The Pokémon looked proud and pointed at his trainer who was having a battle with a challenger. 'I'm sure that he took good care of you. Where you a tall Wooper?' Quagsire shook his head and pointed out with his arms that he actually was very little. 'Strange,' Gary mumbled as he wrote down some notes.

'Hey, professor can I have that Pokémon for a moment?' Wake yelled.

'Sure, I'm done anyway.' Quagsire ran to Wake and was ready to take on the Pokémon of the challenger. The trainer's third Pokémon was a Gabite, a dragon type Pokémon who had already defeated Wake's strong Floatzel. Gary could see that Wake was having fun, this was quit the challenge. He let his Quagsire use ice beam, which was very effective on the dragon Pokémon and after a few minutes the battle was over.

'Hey kid, don't you dare to give up, okay? Just train a little more and maybe then you can earn my badge.' The blonde kid nodded and shook hands with Wake.

'I'm going to the pokécenter to check on Azelf,' Gary announced as Wake waved goodbye.

**Pastoria City pokécenter around 3 o' clock:**

'How's he doing?' Misty was surprised when she heard Gary's voice.

'His fever is over, but he's resting now. Nurse Joy told me that he at least had to stay here until tomorrow,' she sighed.

'You can go back to the gym and get some rest, you're sitting here for hours. I'm sure Vaporeon can use your company now,' he smiled at her.

'Speaking of Vaporeon, what are we going to do when the egg hatches?'

'You can have the Eevee if you want to,' Gary said immediately. 'You would probably take care of it better than me 'cause I'm always traveling. Besides, your Pokémon is the mother. Isn't that a special bond?' he asked.

'Your Pokémon is the father you know, what if he misses it's baby…' Misty asked with a sad tone.

'You can always send Eevee over,' Gary smiled as he thought he had found a great solution.

'But…' Misty said while she was wondering how to say this… 'What about Vaporeon and Umbreon… I don't want to take them apart.' Misty sighed as she looked out of the window lost in her thoughts.

"I didn't think about that in the first place. But hey, we still have three weeks here in Pastoria before Misty needs to return home. I'm sure we'll find a solution by then." 'It'll be just fine, Misty,' he said as he looked to Azelf. 'You will have to hold the egg you know. I already have six Pokémon with me and I noticed that Gyarados is gone wich means you only have five.' Misty smiled at him, knowing that Gary was right. It would be just fine, they would figure something out for their pokémon's sake.

**Meanwhile at Twinleaf Town:**

'Ash, Brock! You're here so soon!' Dawn yelled ash she hugged the two young men in front of her.

'Hehe, Dawn, it's nice to see you too but stop squeezing us like a sandwich,' Ash said as he laughed and prodded her on her side.

'I was smart enough to buy us a plane ticket instead of a boat ticket,' Brock said with a smile on his face. 'That's why we're three days earlier. You did say it was urgent, Dawn.'

'Yes, I know, we should go to Sandgem Town right away!' she said as she looked around. 'Hey, where's Pikachu?' she asked.

'Uhm he was here a second ago,' Ash replied as he looked around the room.

'Pikaa… Chuuu…' they heard outside. Lopunny was hugging Pikachu tightly and he almost suffocated.

'Lopunny, let go of Pikachu will you,' Dawn ordered her Pokémon.

'I guess she still likes you buddy,' Ash teased his little mouse Pokémon and he got a little thundershock back as an answer.

'Where's your Piplup, Dawn?' Brock asked as he looked around.

'He's still upstairs, I guess I should go and get him,' she answered while she ran back inside.

**Half an hour later:**

'So you are a famous coordinator now like your mum?' Brock asked as the three of them were almost in Sandgem Town.

'Yes, I still go to contests but lately I've been helping out Lucas as Professor Rowan's aide. We travel together a lot,' a little smile appeared on her face and Brock thought he saw a bit of jealousy in Ash his eyes.

"I miss traveling with Ash…" Dawn thought not knowing her friends thought she was thinking of Lucas. 'You're travelling in Isshu now?' she asked. 'Did you already catch some new pokémon?'

'Yeah, my team sure has changed. I even have Pokémon with me that I already had but that you've never seen.' Ash replied as he ordered out his Pokémon. Dawn gave him a questioning look as she saw a Pidgeot and a Charizard appear. The other two Pokémon she didn't know and she was sure it were Pokémon of the Isshu region. Floatzel was standing right next to Ash and he walked over to Dawn to give her a hug.

'Hey buddy, long time no see,' she said with a smile on her face. She missed Floatzel, although the last time she had seen him he still was a Buizel. Once she had traded him for Ash's Aipom who evolved into an Ambipom.

'This is my Pidgeot,' Ash said. 'She was one of my first Pokémon and I had to release her long before I knew you. I told her that I would come back for her so she waited and now we're together again. This is Charizard, he was training with other Charizard to become stronger and I also got him back before going to Isshu. These Pokémon you might not be familiar with. The little black fox Pokémon is Zorua and the green snake-like Pokémon is Tsutarja.' Dawn looked at Ash his Pokémon and she was impressed by his team.

**One hour later inside professor Rowan's lab:**

'Last night there was a storm,' professor Rowan said with a serious tone. 'Everything was normal until I looked at the lightning. It had the color of a blue diamond, it means that Dialga, creator of time has returned to this world. I don't know what he's doing here but it sure isn't okay. If Dialga is summoned, Palkia creator of Space and Giratina creator of dimensions might appear too. We will need the Pokémon off the three lakes off Sinnoh to help us out with this. I've just called professor Gary Oak. He also saw the lightning last night and told me that he and Misty had found Azelf in Lake Valor's cave but that it was ill. He got attacked by a Pokémon and nurse Joy didn't knew what kind of disease it was. It's on the better hand now and professor Oak and Misty are going to come here tomorrow with Azelf. That's why I called you, because I knew that there was something wrong with the lake's guardians. In the meantime I would like to offer you three a guestroom until the professor and Misty made it here. Tomorrow you can go to lake Verrity if you want to look for Mespirit, being of emotion. I'm sure that if Azelf was attacked Mespirit and Uxie may be attacked too. So after you three went to lake Verity, Gary and Misty will probably be here and you five can go too Lake Acuity at Snowpoint City.'

'We'll save the lake's Pokémon,' Ash said, 'but why will we need their help? Are Dialga, Palkia and Giratina evil Pokémon?'

Professor Rowan sighed. 'No, they are not. But when someone else finds them and lets them do bad things… Team Galactic tried it once with only one of the tree Pokémon. They tried to make a new world with Palkia's powers… The power of the three Pokémon combined is too much for our world to bare… Maybe there even won't be a world anymore if we don't stop this…'


	7. Sandgem Town

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own pokémon or any of these characters. This is fanmade!******

**'..' talkking****  
****".." thinking******

**Gary - 18****  
****Misty - 17****  
****Ash - 18****  
****Dawn - 16****  
****Brock - 23**

**Chapter 7: Sandgem Town**

**The next day inside Pastoria Gym 7.36 am:**  
'I'm really sorry,' Misty said to wake as he pulled he in for a hug.

'It's okay, you can come back some other time. It's not like you can't take a break from being a gymleader from time to time,' he smiled. 'Professor,' he nodded at Gary. The two teens walked outside while Azelf was floating right behind Lucario. Misty held the little egg in her arms while Vaporeon and Umbreon walked in front of them. Azurill was in his pokéball for the moment, something he didn't like at all.

'How long will it take us to get to Sandgem Town?' Misty asked Gary.

'About four hours I guess. We'll be there by noon.'

During the whole ride to Sandgem Town, Misty and Gary hadn't spoke a word, although Gary knew what she was thinking thanks to Lucario's telepathic powers.

'You don't have to worry, master,' he said. '

I don't know… It's been long since she saw Ash and Brock. She'll be thrilled to see them but Ash and I… Since we became trainers, we aren't friends anymore…' Gary sighed as Misty's thoughts popped up in his head.

_"I sure hope that Gary and Ash aren't going to get in a fight. I wonder who Ash his new friend is, Dawn. I've never seen her before but she'll be nice I guess, Ash always has nice friends… Then why didn't he became friends with Gary… I know that they were friends, when they were little but their rivalry is huge. What if I'm stuck between two fires now? Ash won't mind if Gary and I were friends but Gary is a different story… He can't stand Ash and I'm not planning on losing one of them… We'll see how it works out. I wonder why his eyes are closed though, it seems like he's concentrating on something. I guess Gary's thinking about what we're going to do when we get at professor Rowan. He probably doesn't like the fact that we'll be travelling with Ash to Snowpoint City… Sometimes I wish they wouldn't hate each other…"_

**Professor Rowan's lab 11.53 am:**

'Professor Rowan, it's nice to see you,' Gary gave the professor a hand and introduced Misty. 'This is Misty Waterflower, the gymleader I was talking about.' Misty smiled at the old man who was looking at the egg inside her arms. He gave her a questioning look as he saw Umbreon and Vaporeon playing around.

'Their pokémon got together,' Lucario said while he walked into the lab followed by Azelf.

'My o my, is that you, little Riolu? And is that Azelf?' Lucario nodded once as the professor walked up to him and Azelf flew in circles around his head. 'You know where the guestrooms are at, professor,' he said to Gary who once nodded and told Misty to follow him.

**At the meantime at lake Verity:**

'There doesn't seem to be a Pokémon in here, Ash' Dawn said as they were wandering through the cave for about ten minutes now.

'Pika, pikaa,' his Pikachu answered. There _was_ a Pokémon.

'Maybe we should call out its name,' Brock suggested. They all yelled 'Mespirit' but no response came.

'Well I guess that we'll have to go back to the lab.' Dawn turned around and saw that Ash and Brock had disappeared. 'Ash? Brock?' she asked with an anxious voice. Everything around her went black and she saw Brock and Ash laying on the ground.

'Dawn, help me,' Ash said, his face was covered in blood. She walked up to him and fell down on her knees. Brock coughed and he stood up.

'Are you okay?' she asked. Brock nodded once and sat down beside Dawn.

'Take care of Pikachu…' Ash eyes closed and his hand fell out of Dawn's.

'No Ash, you can't die!' tears came running from her face and suddenly Ash and Brock disappeared again. She was standing in the cave and saw too huge mirrors in front of her. In the mirror on the left she saw how Ash was trying to save Pikachu and Dawn from getting killed by some kind of monster and on the right she saw how Brock stood at a funeral. It seemed to be the funeral of his family. As soon as they both realized they had lost their loved ones and started to cry the mirrors disappeared and they were back in the cave again.

'I'm sorry,' an angelic voice said as they saw a pink elf-like Pokémon floating in the air. 'I had to make sure you were good people. I had to see if you had true emotions, because I am Mespirit, being of emotions. A few years ago someone tried to attack me but his heart was black and cold, so as the heart of his Pokémon. He couldn't get through my defense mechanism. Me and my brothers, Azelf and Uxie were asleep at first and controlled the lakes with our minds but after Azelf got attacked, Uxie and I woke up to make sure no one could harm us. Unfortunately Uxie has fallen under the dark pokémon's spell too... I was waiting for someone to come and save us, someone with a good heart. Those people seem to be you and your friends, Gary and Misty.'

Ash gave the Pokémon a questioning look. 'You know Misty and Gary?'

'My brothers and I can communicate with each other telepathically. After my brother got better at the pokécenter he could communicate with me again. I haven't heard Uxie in almost three years. We need to go to Snowpoint City. The evil person and his Pokémon are planning something, and I don't think that it's something good.'

**Misty's room 1.02 pm:**

"I'm so hungry, I'm going to _die_. Maybe I should get Gary…" Misty thought as she closed the door behind her and went to Gary's room. She wanted to knock on the door but it opened before her hand touched the wood.

'Lucario told me you were coming,' Gary said with a smile on his face. 'Let's grab something to eat.' They walked downstairs silently and got caught by surprise as they saw three people carrying food from the refrigerator to the table.

'Misty!' Ash yelled as he dumped the food on the table and almost hit Misty to the ground. 'It's been years, redhead,' he said as he hugged her. Misty couldn't respond because she couldn't breathe.

'You know _Ashy-boy_, Misty is probably happy to see you too but maybe you should let her breathe, she is a human being.' Gary loosened Ash's grip and smiled at her.

'Thanks,' she whispered quietly while Gary went to the table.

'So you and _Mr. Joke_ became friends?' Ash asked with a questioning look on his face. 'Sort off…' Misty answered with a smile on her face, she could see Gary's grin.

'I knew you got that 'Mr. Joke' from Ash. You really need to come up with your own nicknames, redhead.'

'Well I'm very sorry, my _hero_. I didn't know you preferred my nicknames above those from Ash,' she giggled.

'Now you know, little _princess_,' he said as he pulled out a chair for Misty to sit on.

Brock and Ash exchanged looks and didn't knew what happened. Didn't they argue all the times they had seen each other in the past?

'You must be Dawn,' Misty said while Gary took a seat next to her.

'I've heard a lot about you, although you don't seem like how Ash described you,' Dawn answered.

"Hmm, so she too thinks there's something different about Misty although they've never met," Ash thought. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. He was totally lost by her soft, blue eyes and her dark blue hair. She blushed when she noticed he was starring at her and he looked to Gary and Misty who were laughing.

'Well Ashy-boy, is there something you need to tell us?' Gary asked with a teasing tone.

'Yeah Ash, what do you want to say to us,' Misty teased him as she looked over at Dawn.

'Hey, how would you two know…' Ash got interrupted by a voice he never heard before.

'I'm sorry that I was using my telepathic powers on you, my master was just wondering what you were thinking when you smiled at the girl.' Ash saw a Lucario standing right beside him.

'YOU HAVE A LUCARIO?' Ash startled Pikachu who fell down to the ground with some food in his paws.

'Do you know other Lucario's?' the Pokémon asked. Dawn and Brock hadn't heard his voice before because Lucario didn't want to betray the trainer's feelings for the girl.

'A gym leader here in Sinnoh has one. There aren't many left I heard.' Lucario nodded and walked up to his trainer. 'How did you get a Lucario anyway?' he asked Gary.

'On one of my travels I got an egg and after a few days a Riolu came out of it.' Misty was surprised by this answer. She wondered what he had done to obtain one. Wake told her once that Lucario's were very rare and that you could hardly get one, only by receiving an egg or catching one but she always thought Gary caught his. Maybe she had to ask him sometime…

Suddenly professor Rowan came into the kitchen while he was holding an egg. 'Hey, what kind of pokémonegg is that?' Dawn asked.

'It's ours,' Misty replied as she pointed to Gary. They all looked at her and started to laugh. 'Well, not _ours_,' she rolled her eyes. 'It's from my Vaporeon and Gary's Umbreon.'

'Hmm…' Brock said but no one could ask why he did it because suddenly they heard a cracking sound.

'Is it going to hatch already?' Gary asked in disbelieve.

'I've developed something that makes egg hatch earlier. Vaporeon and Umbreon said they didn't mind…' Rowan answered while another sound came from the egg and a few minutes later Misty held the little Eevee in her hands.

'Look Gary, it's a girl!' They all crouched down and Vaporeon and Umbreon patted their child with their nose. 'Oow, look at the happy family!'

Gary took the Eevee out of Misty's hands because he wanted to hug it too. 'She's _beautiful_,' he murmured to his Umbreon and hugged the little Pokémon. 'Now go and play with your mommy and daddy.' The little Eevee followed its parents outside and everyone watched them go but Brock looked at Lucario. Gary saw when his Pokémon was having a conversation. He wondered what they were talking about.

'Hey, is that Mespirit?' Misty suddenly asked as she saw a pink elf-like Pokémon lifting up the little Eevee.

'Yes, that's him,' professor Rowan said as they all walked back to their seats.

**Later that evening, outside:**

Eevee was getting along just fine with all the other Pokémon and was now being chased after by Pikachu and Azurill. 'Look at them play,' Misty giggled as she poured Gary in the ribs.

'Do you want to play too, little one?' he said while he swung her over his shoulder.

'Gary, put me down, you idiot!' she laughed and they both fell down on the grass. 'You know, I was wondering, how did you get Lucario exactly? Isn't getting a Lucario egg a huge, huge thing. Not everyone gets a gift like that,' she said to Gary.

He pulled out a bit of grass and let it flow with the wind. 'His mother gave him to me,' he answered while he explained her the whole story.

**Flashback – how Gary got Lucario:**

'Come on Umbreon, there's a cave, we can hide in there!' Gary screamed to his Pokémon as they both ran through the storm. After half a minute they stood, soaked to the bottom in the little cave. 'Are you okay?' he asked his Pokémon. Umbreon nodded once and laid himself down. 'The storm will be over in a few hours I guess,' Gary yawned as he sat down. "Is someone standing there?" he wondered as he saw something trough the rain. He wasn't sure what it was because the heavy rain made his sight a bit blurry. Suddenly he heard a thunderstruck and saw a tree falling down on the creature. 'Umbreon, use your iron tail to smash the tree!' he screamed as they both ran into the storm. They were too late, the creature got hit by the three and was now lying on the ground. Gary saw it was a Lucario and an egg rolled to his feet. He took the egg in one hand and started to push the tree together with Umbreon.

'You are brave at heart,' the Lucario told him.

'I can get you to a pokécenter, but we'll have to go now,' he said to the pokémon.

She stopped him and was reading his mind. 'My time has come,' she smiled at him. 'Take care of my little one, I know that you'll treat him well. Your aura tells me you will, you will never let him down, nor will he let you down. Please, take care of him. If you hadn't tried to save me and if you hadn't had such a good heart, I would never trust you with this. I'll watch over you,' the Lucario spoke her last words while she patted the egg in Gary's hands. She closed her eyes and disappeared in thin air. Gary could see something shiny disappear into the sky and he ran back to the cave, promising himself and the little egg in his arms that he would take care of him and his other Pokémon.  
**End of Flashback**

'You really are a hero,' Misty said with some tears in her eyes. Gary saw it and wanted to cheer her up.

'Now we only have to wait until you become a real princess,' he teased her while he messed up her hair with his hands.

'She doesn't look like the Misty you told me about, she doesn't seem hot tempered,' Dawn said to Ash who was looking at his rival and one of his best friends. He smiled at her.

'I know, I'm surprised too. She seems different, after all I haven't seen her in four years. And Gary doesn't seem to be the big egomaniac he was before…'

'Do you like her?' Dawn's question caught him by surprise.

'I do,' Ash said as he saw the disappointment in Dawn's eyes. 'She's my best friend…' He caressed Dawn's cheek. 'But so are you.'

She smiled at him and they both looked at the Pokémon who were playing outside. 'What were Misty and Gary talking about anyway? About you needing to tell us something?' she asked him.

Ash's his cheeks got red and he turned away from her. 'Nothing, nothing at all.'

**Gary's bedroom 00.04 am:**

'What were you and Brock talking about?' Gary asked Lucario while he was looking outside.

'Brock told me about how Pokémon can feel what their trainers feel,' his Pokémon answered.

'What do you mean?' he turned to look at Lucario.

'Sometimes, when people hate each other, their Pokémon hate each other too. When people are friends, their Pokémon become friends too. When people are in love, their Pokémon fall in love too…' Gary looked at his Lucario in disbelieve.

'Me and Misty? That would never work you know.' Lucario sighed.

"If you would only know what I knew… Then we probably wouldn't have this conversation right now and you would be in the room next to ours…"

**Misty's bedroom 6.27 am:**

"It smells _bad_ without Gary," Misty thought as she got out of bed. "I wonder if he's awake…" To her surprise, Gary was awake 'cause when she knocked on the door Gary opened it. 'Hey, I couldn't sleep,' she smiled as she walked into the room and sat upon his bed.

'Me neither,' he sighed while he was packing his bag. 'Did you already pack?'

Misty nodded. 'Yesterday evening.'

He walked over to her, sat next to her and closed his eyes. 'You know, we'll probably have to go on a rough journey,' he said while Misty laid herself upon his bed.

'I know,' she said while she was sniffing at the sheets. 'What perfume do you use Gary?' she asked, totally changing the subject.

'None,' Gary smiled at her. 'Do you like my fragrance, _miss Waterflower_?' he asked with a seductive voice.

'I do, _professor_.' She let out a small giggle as Gary started to tickle her. 'Gary stop, please stoooooop!' she laughed. Gary was now leaning over her and his warm breath gently caressed Misty's face. She felt her blood going to her head but before she could even think about how embarrassing this position actually was she felt his warm lips upon hers. His lips hit her like a bullet in the head. She didn't know what do, where she was or who she was, anymore. All she knew was that Gary's lips were on hers and that she didn't want to let go, ever. Gary stopped kissing her and gasped for air. She looked into his emerald eyes and she felt overwhelmed by the feelings she had for him. He wanted to say something but Misty laid her finger upon his lips. 'You aren't going to get away with this,' she said while she pulled him closer to her body and kissed him. Gary crawled backwards and he stood up, leaving Misty with her arms in the air with a sad look on her face. 'I want another kiss, _**my**__hero_,' she whined.

Gary lifted her from the bed and held her in his arms. 'You shouldn't have said that, _**my**__little princess_,' he answered while he kissed her in a way she was never kissed before. She felt like she was floating on a cloud and that there was nothing else in the world than her and Gary. She would never let him go, _**never**_.


	8. Getting cold

**Disclaimers: I do not own pokémon or any of these characters, this is just fanmade!****  
****'..' talking****  
****".." thinking******

**Gary - 18****  
****Misty - 17****  
****Ash - 18****  
****Dawn - 16****  
****Brock - 23**

**Chapter 8: Getting cold**

**Professor Rowan's kitchen 7.13 am:**

Gary and Misty sat next to each other not saying a word and were eating their food very slowly just like Dawn and Brock. Ash on the other hand was attacking his food and was putting a new piece of food in his mouth every second.

'Fhey what's tha pwoblem? Why awen't you two twaking?' he asked.

'It's not polite to talk when you have food in your mouth,' Brock said.

Dawn laughed while Ash swallowed and mumbled a sorry. 'So, tell me, what's wrong with you two?'

Neither Gary or Misty looked up and their heads flushed red. Dawn giggled and she turned over to Ash. 'Can't you see? They are in love.'

Ash who was putting food in his mouth again almost chocked in it. 'Gary and Misty, no way, that can't be. Those two are so not alike!' he laughed. Gary shot a glare in Ash's direction and so did Misty.

'You can be such a fool sometimes,' Misty groaned at him while she left the table. Gary stood up and ran behind her.

'Misty, calm down you don't have to…' Gary's voice disappeared once they were out of the kitchen.

'Did I do something wrong?' Ash asked to Brock and Dawn who shook their head in disbelieve.

'You really are a fool sometimes,' Dawn said while she started to clean the table.

**Gary's room 7.17 am:**

'I knew this wasn't a good idea,' Misty said while she was looking outside. 'Ash is right, we aren't the same…'

Gary grabbed her from behind and laid his head upon her shoulder. 'We've changed over the years, Misty. Ash thinks we're still the same as we were four years ago. We both now we're different now. And even if we're not alike, I still like you.'

Misty smiled, 'I like you too.' _"But I would love to hear you say that you love me."_

**Somewhere on route 202 8.36 am:**

'Why don't we just fly?' Ash suddenly asked.

'I don't know if you've noticed, but we don't all have a flying Pokémon you know,' Brock answered while he pointed to Dawn and himself.

Ash sighed. 'I have two flying Pokémon, Dawn can ride with me.' A smile of joy crept upon Dawns face. Misty called out her Togekiss, Gary his Skarmory and Ash his Charizard and Pidegeot. 'I guess you prefer to fly with Pidgeot?' he asked Dawn. She looked to the Charizard and maybe he would be a bit too rough for her. Brock climbed onto the fire pokémon's shoulders and patted him on the head. 'Could you carry us both?' Ash asked his Pidgeot who let out a cry. He smiled at her and deep inside he knew that his Pokémon had missed him as much as he had missed her. The wings of the birdpokémon were as soft as a cloud and Dawn slightly brushed over them with her fingers. '

She's beautiful;' It looked like the trainer and the Pokémon were already becoming friends.

'Are you ready?' Gary suddenly asked and Ash jumped onto his Pidgeot, Dawn grabbing him by the waist so she wouldn't fall off.

'Our Pokémon can't hold this much longer, certainly not in this weather,' Misty said. They were on route 217, close to Snowpoint City. They all flew down to an open spot and took an extra coat or jacket out of their bag. Misty was the one who hadn't been here before and she was amazed by the scenery around her. She saw mountains and trees all covered in snow and she looked to the footsteps Gary had left on the ground. The snowflakes were all around her and she tried to catch one with her hands. 'Are we going to camp here?' she asked with an anxious tone, suddenly realizing that although it was beautiful, it was freezing.

'Well not here,' Brock answered. 'We're going to camp more to the north, there's a cave there.'

After one hour of walking they reached the cave Brock was talking about. 'Maybe we should let our firepokémon warm up this place a bit until we find some wood,' Dawn suggested. Charizard, Typhlosion and Arcanine popped out of their pokéball and their trainers got a few things out of their bags such as blankets. Misty ordered Vaporeon and Eevee to come out of their pokéball so they could spend some time with Gary's Umbreon.

'Lucario and I will go and get some wood,' he said. Misty felt his lips on her forehead. 'I'll be back soon.' Her cheeks started to flush and Ash gave her that same look as this morning, he couldn't believe his eyes.

'What do you see in Gary anyway? His ego is bigger than this whole cave.' Dawn gave him a glare but he didn't shut up. 'I mean, you're one of my best friends Misty, I don't want to see you get hurt by him.'

'I won't,' Misty answered and she turned around to take the little Eevee in her arms.

'It's not because your Pokémon like each other that you should like him too, I'm sure that Vaporeon and Eevee will understand,' Ash said.

Misty gave him a glare. 'It's not like that at all, Ash. You don't know what I feel for him,' she said while she hugged the little pokémon in her arms.

'I do know that Gary had a lot of cheerleaders, maybe your just a piece of meat like them.'

Dawn threw the bag she had in her hands at Ash's head. 'How can you say something like that, maybe Gary has changed.'

Ash took the bag and took out something to eat. 'What if he hasn't and Misty's going to get hurt?' Suddenly he felt a pokémon pulling at his pants. 'What's the matter Vaporeon?' he asked. She looked at the entrance of the cave and suddenly Ash realized Misty wasn't there anymore.

'We didn't find much dry wood but I guess it will be enough for tonight,' Gary said while he and Lucario walked inside the cave.

'Hey, where's everybody?' he asked Brock. '

They went out to look for Misty…' All the wood fell out of Gary's arms.

'What do you mean, why did she go outside?'

Brock shook his head. 'Ash told her about you and your cheerleaders. If I remember correctly he told her that maybe she was just a piece of meat like your cheerleaders were…' Before Brock could say another word he stormed out into the storm to find Misty.

'Arcanine, come with me!' he screamed and his Pokémon followed him outside.

'I'm sorry Eevee, I should've made sure you were still in the cave,' Misty murmured to the Pokémon while she put her jacket tighter around both of them. 'I just can't believe that Ash said all those things, what if he's right…' It was almost an hour ago that she ran out of the cave with tears in her eyes. Suddenly Misty fell down, she didn't see a thing in this weather and two seconds later she lay curled up on the ground, not wanting to stand up. 'I'll keep you warm,' she said to the little Eevee while tears flowed down her cheek.

'Ash!' Gary walked to the sound of the boy and Dawn screaming Misty's name. He saw someone turning around and he took him with the sides of his jacket. 'Who do you think you are, talking to Misty like that?'

'Ow please Gary, we both know how you are,' Ash said. Suddenly Gary's fist swung through the air and Ash fell down to the ground.

'You don't know a thing about me anymore or about Misty. How many years has it been? Four? I wouldn't think of you as a best friend if you didn't talk to me in four years, not even call? I would _never_ let Misty down like you did, not even if she was just was my friend.'

Gary walked off in search of Misty while Dawn sat down on her knees next to Ash. 'Are you okay?' she asked with an anxious tone.

'Gary was right,' he murmured. 'I haven't been a good friend to Misty lately… Or to you Dawn, you didn't hear me in six months… Well it's not four years but if you hadn't called then maybe I'd never seen you again… I didn't even call Tracey or May and Max… I'm too occupied with being a Pokémon trainer that I'm starting to lose my friends…' A tear ran down his face and Dawn pulled him in for an embrace and she started to cry too. '

It's okay Ash, it's just who you are.'

'It isn't okay,' he answered her while he whipped away the tears on her face. 'I missed you more than all of them together, Dawn. I'm glad that you called me that day, you make me realize that there is more to life than training.' She slightly brushed his face with her fingers and suddenly she felt his warm lips on hers.

'Sneeass!' Misty heard a cry coming from behind her and saw a Sneasel looking at her. He tried to attack the human in front of him but Eevee jumped in front of her trainer and attacked the Pokémon with a quick attack. Suddenly a light glow was around the Pokémon and she saw her Eevee evolving into a Glaceon. Before Misty could look at the beautiful icepokémon in front of her the Sneasel came back and used slash. A shield surrounded Misty and Glaceon since she was using protect. The Pokémon used a dark pulse and it went right through Glaceon's shield who now used her mirror coat. The Sneasel got hit by his own attack and ran off. 'Thank's little one,' Misty said while she hugged her Glaceon.

'Master, it's Eevee,' Lucario suddenly said while he turned around and walked into another direction.

'What's wrong with her?' Gary asked while he ran after his Pokémon.

'She evolved into a Glaceon.' Gary knew what this meant. Eevee only evolved into a Glaceon here when their trainer was in danger. They ran further and further trough the snow until Lucario suddenly stopped and pointed down to Misty who's lips were getting blue and the little Glaceon was looking to Gary with fear in her eyes. He jumped down and took the girl into his arms. '

Ow Misty, I'm so sorry, I should've been there when Ash told you things like that,' he whispered into her ears. '_I love you_, Misty.' Tears ran down his face as he felt Misty getting colder each second. A faint smile crept upon her face and she tried to talk but she couldn't speak anymore.

'We're too far from the rest, master,' we should find a cave to warm her up. Gary nodded once and they ran off to find a cave.

'Arcanine, keep her warm, will you?' Gary said while he ordered his Pokémon to come out of his pokéball. He laid himself down next to Misty and she clung on to his fur, still shivering. Gary took of his bag and took some blankets out of them that he still had left.

'I'll go and get us some wood.' Before he could go outside Lucario stopped him.

'I'll go and find some wood, I'll be back soon, you stay with Misty and keep her warm.' Gary couldn't protest because his Pokémon already ran out of the cave. He laid himself next to Misty so he could get her warm but she turned around and pulled Gary tighter to her.

'You're cold,' she whispered.

'I know, but I'm warmer than you are. Lucario is finding us some wood to make a fire.' She nodded once and Gary pulled her into an embrace, feeling the soft fur of his Pokémon on his hands. After ten minutes Lucario came back and laid down the wood on the ground close to his trainer and Misty. Arcanine used his flamethrower to make it burn.

'She's a little bit warmer, master.' Lucario said while he leaned to the wall of the cave looking outside, he was probably thinking. 'I know what we can do to fix her up,' he suddenly said. 'We're in a cold environment, there are supposed to be icepokémon around here.' He pointed to the Glaceon lying next to the fire. 'Icepokémon don't like fire.' '

You're saying?' Gary asked.

'Arcanine and I can both use secret power, maybe we can do a special fire attack since our secret power depends on the situation we're in, maybe we can warm her up.' Suddenly Arcanine and Lucario both send out an heat wave, not a strong one though, they didn't want to burn Misty and their trainer but it was enough to warm them both up. Misty's lips started to regain color and she wasn't shivering anymore, neither did Gary.

'Thanks,' she whispered. Although she wasn't cold anymore, she was a bit tired. 'Can you get Glaceon back into her pokéball?' she asked while handing him the pokéball out of her pocket. He nodded once and stood up, ordering Glaceon into her pokéball.

'Master, if you don't mind, I would like to sleep in my pokéball tonight.' He pulled out his necklace and Lucario went back, Arcanine was already asleep and he thought it might be more comfortable if his warm, soft fur was around them.

'How are you feeling?' he asked when he laid himself down next to Misty. He was glad that he wasn't cold anymore, he could keep her warm and save in his arms.

'I don't know…' she answered, biting back some tears.

'Misty…' he caressed her face with his fingers. 'You aren't a piece of meat, you know that. I love _you_, Misty Waterflower. You're not a dumb cheerleader, I'm not an egoistic playboy who wants attention from the girls, I want _you_.' Before she could respond she already felt his warm lips upon hers.

'I love you too, my savior,' she giggled.

'Savior? I thought I was a hero?' Gary asked.

'A hero has superpowers and flies around the world trying to save people. A savior doesn't have superpowers, he doesn't save the world. He just saves the one he cares about the most, without needing superpowers. The only power he has is his love for the people he loves, that's what makes him a savior.' Misty replied.

He was stunned by her words, she knew exactly what he was like. He had always sacrificed himself for his Pokémon if he needed to, and now he would do the same for Misty, like he had done before.


	9. Adventure Ending

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own pokémon or any of the following characters, this is just fanmade.**

**Chapter nine: Adventure ending**

'I hope Misty and Gary are okay,' Dawn said while they were packing their bag. They were gone since last night and no one had seen them since.

'Maybe they're just going straight to lake Acuity,' Brock said.

Dawn smiled at him and looked over to Ash. He hadn't said a word since they were back, he was probably worried. 'Let's go then,' she said, dragging the boys behind her.

**In the meantime at Lake Acuity:**

'Gary, are you sure this is a good idea?' Misty looked over to him, he was putting his foot onto the frozen lake.

'I'll be fine Misty, it seems thick enough.' He looked over to Lucario and he nodded once. 'Come, let's go.'

Misty grabbed his arm. 'I'm going with you.'

'No, you're not, I don't want you to get hurt like the last time. If I'm not back in half an hour, send Arcanine and Umbreon, ok?'

She nodded once and gave him a kiss. 'Be careful.'

**Ten minutes later inside Lake Acuity cave:**

'Ok Lucario, can you sense Uxie?' Gary asked his Pokémon. He nodded once and they continued through the cave.

'We're getting close master.' After another five minutes they found the yellow elf-like Pokémon lying on the ground. Mespirit and Azelf appeared to see their brother.

'He needs to get to the pokécenter, now.' Lucario said. Gary nodded once and suddenly he was standing in the pokécenter of Snowpoint City.

'Hey, Misty's still out there!' he said to the two guardians. They nodded once and only a few seconds later Misty, Dawn, Brock and Ash were standing next to him.

'Hey, what happened?' Ash yelled. Nurse Joy ran to them and saw the little Uxie in Gary's arms.

'Give him to me please,' she said. 'Nurse Joy of Pastoria City already told me what to do, he should be better in a few days.'

They all smiled but Gary's smile disappeared as soon as nurse Joy disappeared in one of the rooms.  
'You should be happy that I found her, Ashy-boy. She was almost frozen to dead.' He said with an angry tone.

'I am, I'm sorry Gary, Misty.' Ash looked at his feet.

"Well, this surely was unexpected," Misty thought. 'It's okay Ash,' she went over to hug him and Gary just nodded once.

'Next time it won't be okay.'

'There won't be a next time,' Ash said. 'Maybe you have changed, in some sort of way. But if you hurt Misty or any of my other friends, I will find you Oak.'

'I won't hurt her, Ketchum.' Gary crossed his arms and walked outside.

**A few days later at Mt. Coronet:**

'This doesn't seem good.' Brock said as he saw the sky turning pink. It had been storming for days now.

'Azelf, is it starting?' Ash asked. The Pokémon nodded once and he and his brothers teleported the trainers to the top of the mountain.

'Well well, if it isn't Ash.' A man stood in front of them and looked at two giant dragon Pokémon, Dialga and Palkia. 'You're right on time, it won't be long until Giratina arrives too.'

'It can't be!' Gary screamed. The man turned around and his Pokémon followed him. They could all see who it was now, it was Giovanni, the former leader of Team Rocket. Next to him was Mewtwo.

'Are you surprised to see it's me _and_ Mewtwo?' he laughed. The trainers looked at the Mewtwo and his eyes were dark red, so where the eyes of Palkia and Dialgo.

'What did you do to them?' Ash asked.

'Let's say that they're under my control now. I'm surprised to see that you saved the Lake Guardians, but it's too late now. They can't do a thing against me, I already have Palkia and Dialga and Giratina will soon join me.' He still had the same evil smirk he always had. Suddenly a third Pokémon appeared, Giratina. 'Now let's shape this world how I want it to be.'

Mespirit stood in front of Dawn, Uxie in front of Brock and Azelf in front of Ash. Misty and Gary were protected by Lucario. The three elf-like Pokémon started to use their psychic powers but none of the other Pokémon reacted. Mewtwo raised a paw and the trainers fell down on the ground, screaming in pain.

'Good. Now, let's see. I need you Giratina.' Giovanni said while he climbed onto the Pokémon.

The five trainers were still screaming and suddenly something changed in the Pokémon. Azelf used his protect against Ash, Mespirit protected Dawn and Uxie protected Brock, it seemed as if they were one. Misty and Gary were still lying down, holding on to each other and Lucario couldn't do a thing. Somehow his powers didn't work anymore and he was sure that it had something to do with Mewtwo's psyhic powers.

'Master!' he screamed but Gary just lay down on the ground together with Misty, it seemed as if they couldn't hold the pain any longer. Suddenly Dialga and Palkia were standing in front of the trainers. Their dark red eyes had become normal again and the pain stopped.

'What happened?' Gary asked while pulling Misty onto her feet.

'They want you to fight with them, your pain made them realize that this is wrong. You're bonded, somehow. Like Ash and Azelf, Dawn and Mespirit and Brock and Uxie,' Lucario answered. Misty climbed onto Palkia and Gary onto Dialga.

'Protect!' Ash, Dawn and Brock screamed and a huge shield was surrounding all of them now. Lucario could feel his powers coming back, he didn't like the fact of being weak against a psychic Pokémon.

'Hahaha,' Giovanni laughed. 'Giratina, shadow force!' The attack went right through the protection and Misty and Gary were the only two able to doge the attack.

'Hydropump!' Misty screamed.

'Flash cannon'! Gary shouted.

Giratina took the blows but it didn't seem hurt at all. 'What are you going to do now?' Giovanni asked.

'We're going to fight with the powers of time and space,' Gary answered. 'Dialga, use your Roar of time!'

'Palkia, Spacial Rend!'

Giovanni fell of Giratina who seemed hurt and Mewtwo caught his master. 'End this now!' Another Shadow force hit the two trainers and Pialka and Dialga were lying on the ground.

'Misty, I don't think we're going to make it.' Gary said while he took Misty's hand.

'At least I'm here with you,' she replied.

'Well, it seems like you aren't dead yet,' Giovanni continued. 'Now kill them, use your Aura Sphere!'  
Misty closed her eyes and grabbed Gary's hand as hard as she could but the blow they were expecting didn't come. Lucario was standing in front of them, using his own Aura Sphere. The two blue beams collided in the middle and the ground started to shake. She could see how Mewtwo was preparing another attack and she grabbed two of her pokéballs. 'Vaporeon, Glaceon, come out!' Gary did exactly the same and ordered out his Umbreon. 'Hyperbeam!' they both shouted and Mewtwo fell to the ground in an instant. Giovanni was standing behind Giratina and was getting mad.

'Master, can I?' Lucario asked Gary. He nodded and suddenly the Aura Sphere became twice as big and hit Giratina. A huge explosion followed.

**A few hours later at the pokécenter:**

Misty was lying in Gary's arms, she felt save there. 'I can't believe Lucario has so much power,' she murmured to his shirt.

'He used that power before, when he was just a little Riolu. He saved me from hundreds of Tauros back then but he promised to never use it again because it would be much to dangerous if he lost control of it.'

'He's a smart Pokémon,' Misty sighed.

'He sure is.'

'What's going to happen with Dialga and Palkia and Giratina now? And what about Mewtwo and Giovanni?'

'I think the Pokémon are going back from wherever they came and Giovanni is probably going to be in jail for the rest of his life.'

'I guess things are going to be pretty boring now, without all those dangerous adventures and me going back to the gym and you being a professor again.' Misty said.

'Misty, I'm not going to leave you, you don't have to be a gym leader, we can travel together, for my investigation. I'm certain that I can find a solution for the gym, maybe your sisters can take it over. And even if we can't travel, I'm sure that just being with you is an adventure,' he laughed.

**One year later at professor Oak's mansion:**

Gary turned around in his bed and it felt empty. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. 'Misty?' no one was in there so he walked over to the living room, finding her there talking with Dawn. 'Is it a new habit of yours to let me wake up alone?' he asked with a teasing tone.

'I'm sorry honey, it's just that I haven't seen Dawn in almost three months and now that she's here to visit us…' she was interrupted by a sound coming out of the kitchen, it seemed like someone had broken a plate.

'I'll go and see what happened,' Gary said while giving Misty a kiss on the forehead. When he arrived in the kitchen he saw Ash, holding a pile of food in one arm and pieces of the broken plate in the other. 'You know, maybe you shouldn't hurry so much when you're hungry.'

Ash put the food on the table and crouched down. 'Sorry Gary, I guess I can't hold that much plates at a time.'

'Hey, no problem bro, gramps has enough plates in his kitchen.' The two boys laughed and started to throw some food at each other when Dawn and Misty suddenly walked in.

'Hey what are you two do…'

SPLAT!

Misty licked her lips and tasted whipped cream on her lips. 'Gary Oak!' she yelled. 'Did you just throw the cake I baked for your grandfather into my face?' She whipped the cream out of her eyes and Gary could see a deadly glare in them.

'I guess we better run now,' Ash said while Misty was taking some milk into her hands.

She walked over to the two boys and emptied the bottle on their heads. 'There,' she said and when she tried to turn around Gary grabbed her waist.

'Well my little princess, don't you look tasty,' he said with a seductive tone and he licked some whipped cream of Misty's face. They all started to laugh and throw food at each other.

Umbreon looked up at Lucario who was watching the teens. "Things have changed now, didn't they?" he asked.

Lucario nodded once. 'They changed into something better.'

**The end.**

**Okay, this chapter sucks, the whole story sucks but I just needed to get it done because there actually were some people reading this. Maybe one day I'll write another and better one, but not for now, since I'm already busy with other stories ;)**


End file.
